Curious
by moronicyaoiperv
Summary: After finding something rather interesting in Itachi's room, Sasuke becomes curious and starts seeing his friend Naruto in a different way. So what will happen to our hormonal teens when they find out feelings between them? Is Grease involved? SasuNaru
1. It all started with Porn

He was staring at the TV, mouth open in awe… and he kept looking. _Maybe I should stop the DVD… _he thought. _Maybe not_. This was… new to him. Really knew and didn't know how to accept it… or explain it. 16-year-old Uchiha Sasuke kept looking at a gay porn filled TV while trying to explain to himself what was happening in the tape. _Itachi is a fucking pervert…_ he continue gasping as another moan escaped from the mouth of the brunette that was below another man. Another attractive, moaning, sweaty guy.

This was the first time gay sex was introduced to the teen, so it was normal for him to be… confused. He knew about gay people but didn't know how it worked between them. He knew that they loved each other just as any heterosexual couple but didn't know if it was natural… if it was bad or not. He just knew that homosexuals were there. He had nothing against them, really he wasn't homophobic or anything just didn't get it. Since sixth grade he was confused about it, because a lot of people told him that it was bad, that gay people was going to hell. And people told him too that it was perfectly normal and it was okay if he was gay. He didn't know what group to believe in! The only thing he knew in that moment was that gay sex turned him on… it REALLY turned him on.

_Shit, how am I supposed to get rid of this? Its weird to jerk off seeing two guys fucking their asses off…_ it isn't my fault that Itachi buys this porn things… I didn't even know that he liked such kinky stuff. I found this DVD on Itachi's room and was… curious about finding out what could this be. But I wasn't supposed to find… this. The weird thing here was that… this was the first time that I had a hard-on. A real hard-on. I mean, sure I have them once in a while but not… because of this. You know, I can't control my body so it just steps up sometimes but this is different… I decided to do something to make him… wake up. But… why gay porn? The thing about this that concerns me the most is that… heterosexual porn has never turned me on. Not once. But it's the first time, it should be normal. I hope so.

I was starting to think about jerking off when I heard the front door of my house slamming shut._ SHIT! Itachi's here!_ I barely had time to change channel, put on his place that… thing, and run back to my room before Itachi was in his way to his room.

_That was close_… I thought panting. But the thing here is… am I able to forget this?

Monday morning, another regular school day. I was heading to the classroom in my normal peace, when I caught a blur of blond hair. _He has to be fucking kidding me if he thinks that he is going to surprise me_. I was alert, and ready to punch down that stupid dobe. Again. I opened the door to the classroom and was about to take a step forward when a tanned arm closed around my neck. _Hn, got 'cha. _Taking the fist connected to the arm that was around my neck I tried to get free.

"You are not escaping this time, Uchiha!" called a stupid well known voice for me now.

I grabbed the fist in my own and jerked it upwards. Clenching to my knees and going back up, I turned and took the idiot's shirt in my fists, backed him down to a wall and lowering my head because he was shorter than me, I whispered huskily in his ear…

"I think I just did." I backed my head a little to see the blond below me. This is Naruto, my best friend we could say. Or maybe he is the only person who can stand me and I am the only one who can stand him. I don't really know, but we are really close. He is a little shorter than me, is blond, blue-eyed, well toned and has whisker marks in his cheeks, which in my opinion makes him look even more stupid. We could say he is… attractive. Not for me of course, but there's nothing wrong with a male admitting the beauty of another male. He is loud, obnoxious, stupid, and can't stay a minute in silence. So we can call him: Dobe.-

"B-bastard… you cheated!" he yelled in my face, his features screaming: I'm a looser. "You can't do that! It's… I-it's forbidden!"

"Wha-? Who said that?" I asked in annoyance. Is he talking in seriously?-

"Me! I said that for a bastard like you is forbidden to win to someone as sexy as me!" he said with a foxy grin in his face showing his white teeth to me. That stupid grin that makes me wanna get closer to him. Ignoring my stupid thoughts I grinned mischievously while pressing my knee to his groin. Hard enough to make him gasp in pain.

"I can do whatever I want to you, dobe." smirking, I placed my knee farther.-

"O-ouch! That hurts you bastard! I use my balls not like you, teme!" he yelled but began laughing at the last sentence.

"Hn, yeah you use them a lot when you rub them against your little manhood when you jerk off. Ha." I placed my knee forward, now my thigh rubbing on him instead of my knee, but I was too concentrated on the dobe's face to even notice that.

" S-stop that, jackass! You are making me… ah!" he gasped-

"Making you… what?" I said in a tone I didn't know I could make. My voice was husky and deeper than normal, and I have to say… it sounded sexy. But why was I sounding sexy in a situation like this? But I could only think in Naruto's face in that moment. His jaw was tense but his lips were parted, he was blushed and his eyes revealing… lust? Was it lust what I see in there?-

I didn't understand Naruto's behaviour, and then I rubbed my thigh again making a surprised gasp escape from Naruto's mouth. And that's when it hit me. Naruto was hard. And I was pressing my thigh against his hard-on. I was making him moan, and I was making him even harder. My eyes widened to my thigh and his now visible erection pressing against me. Our bodies were so close in what began as a playful fight and ended up in our bodies breathless and rubbing against each other. I felt his heat emerging from his body and passing to mine in a delicious way that made me look at his chest, which was moving up and down because of his slight pants. The first two buttons of his shirt were open revealing tanned skin and the sight of sweat.

I am sure my face revealed the shock inside me because when I saw Naruto he was as red as a tomato. _Great, Uchiha. Because of your stupid expressions now he knows I know and this will be uncomfortable._

I know I am seriously damaging Naruto's mental health but I want revenge from that time he pasted my boxers to my sweat pants. (don't ask me how you get to do that)

My expression became serious again, with a playful grin in my face; expecting it to be sexy. Naruto's face was so close I could feel his breath in my face,

A sweet sent sending chills up my spine. My eyes then widened to his eyes, those cerulean pools that can drive me into a non existing dream in the middle of the day. His eyes were almost closed and pleading. Hn.

"What am I doing to you, Naruto?" I said playfully. Oh, he is so going to kill me after this. Right now he can't do much with his adjective noun against me.

"I-if you don't stop this right now I'll find a way t-to… paste your balls." he said with a shaky voice. "Idiot, get off me!"

"Hn. I guess this is my time for revenge, dobe. Remember all those pranks you set on for me? Well… this is my "thank you" for all those incredible pranks." I said rubbing my thigh again.

"A-ah!" he cried over my action. His eyes closed and small pants were coming out of his half open mouth.

I licked my lips admiring the view. Then images of two guys making out and licking, devouring, tasting each other came back to me. The memory of that stupid porn movie I saw yesterday emerging to me. _Oh, God. What am I doing?_

My cock twitched at Naruto's grunts. _This is wrong!_

"Drop it, b-bastard!" said a husky voice below me. Naruto was almost moaning by now.

Shit! This is exactly what I didn't want to do! I removed myself from Naruto in a quick movement that sent him to his knees on the floor, panting. My eyes widened in shock while realising what I had just done. _I can't just drop this; he'll know that I had a moment of weakness!_

"Hn. You are weak, usuratonkachi." I said with the most regulated voice I could do in a moment like this, and for Naruto's expression I knew he was buying my calmness.

"H-hey! You were raping me just now! That's not f-fair!" he said still out of breath, the tent in his pant visible for me.

My mind went to the memory of Naruto's pleading eyes and his tentative smile. But… wait. Naruto was turned on by me. Does this mean that… that he's in the same situation as me? Wait! I can't be thinking about this. This isn't normal, I mean we are talking about Naruto! My best friend and… and a man._ Shit, Uchiha! You know how to fuck things up for yourself!_

"You should hide or get rid of that" I said trying to hide his embarrassment, pointing to Naruto's arousal with the most common expression in the world, or at least trying to, as if nothing had happened.- people is staring to enter the classroom.

I said before turning my back to him and walking to my seat.

"This is your fault, Teme!" he said standing up from the floor, blushing madly. He walked slowly to me while trying to hide his tent from the girls that were arriving. "I'm going to the restroom to get rid of this shit. Ya' know, the old style!" he said with a smile placed on his lips as the most normal thing had happened. Hn, I guess I'm not the only one who can act in here.

"Just don't scream my name, dobe. People can think we have something for each other, or something." I said grinning. Well, I think that we can just forget it all.

"Ha, as if someone will want to scream your name while having an orgasm!" he pointed to my forehead with half closed eyes.

"I'm sure that a lot of my fangirls and/or fanboys ARE screaming my name right now." I placed my hands behind my head, in a lazy position, leaving a thin line of skin and my boxers exposed.

"Arrogant bastard!" said Naruto looking at my exposed skin rather persistently. I could feel heat flowing to my ears because of that action. _Why am I feeling so nervous about Naruto seeing me?_-

"Hn. Just go and jerk off, moron. You have to get your books out of the locker."

"Shit, it's true! What about you?" he said arching his blond eyebrow in a thing line. God, can't he do anything that isn't hypnotizing?

"I got them out just before coming into the classroom, idiot. A person like me wouldn't let a thing like taking my books out after pumpin' my groin."

"Luckily I have a life and am going to do exactly that." He turned around and began walking out of the classroom. "Wish me luck!" he said smiling.

"Hide it you idiot!" I said to him realizing the giggles of the girls were towards his pants.

"Naa, let them see what they're loosing."

With that he was out of the room, leaving me almost breathless. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I know that we made as if nothing had happened but… gaah! He is a moron, and I'm an Uchiha! It's not normal for me to be like this. That stupid movie left my mind a little clumsy. But the thing here is… I turned him on! Me! And that made me… wanting more. I wanted to see more of his skin, I wanted to feel it. I liked how our bodies matched each other like that and wanted his breath in my face again. I wanted to feel his body giving up to me. And I don't know what is that feeling, how is called or if it's normal or if… or if he felt it too.

I was on the last seat of the row, at the very corner, writing on my notes while pretending to pay attention to the incompetent teacher. _Can't they see that I already know all this?_ I was the number one of my class, and I deserved it. I had been in extra curricular class since third grade, putting effort in every thing, and of course, the natural Uchiha charm. Slowly turning my head to the window, I let out a long exhausted sigh. _What's happening to my life?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper thrown to my desk. Head turning harshly to the said object, eyes opening like plates I let my eyes widen to the paper. My head turned automatically to a blond mop of hair placed in one of the front rows, talking with a big grin to a slightly laughing Kiba. He was obviously trying AND having success at ignoring the teacher completely.

My head moved back to the piece of paper again. _Can he…?_ Slowly, my hand reached for the little note and in a quick movement I opened it, with a bored expression to hide my real uncertain thoughts.

Eyebrows frowning in anger at the stupid love letter that one of my fangirls sent me from behind, I smashed the paper against the floor and stepped on it, frustration evident in each one of my pores.

I slightly turned my head to see two girls giggling, the third one with a sad expression drawn on her face.

I didn't liked to be mean at them, but they just needed to understand that this things are so fucking annoying.- when I started having fangirls, at first I saw it as a compliment, and it was easy to avoid the girls who stalked me. But with the years the girls grew more… persistent. And obviously the number of members in my official fan club more numerous. Naruto always hated how I treated them, screaming stupid stuff like "how can you treat them like that? They are nuts about you and look what you do to them! Hell, if I was the one being stalked I'll be in heaven, man!" But they weren't the rough girls, oh hell no. The real problem where those bitches, sorry if I use a strong language but it's the only way I can describe those sluts. Her names: Sakura and Ino.

Yeah, well Ino was persistent and annoying, Sakura was persistent, annoying, AND gave punches. So it was like I was being chased after a man. An ugly and with stupid dyed pink haired guy. I don't' know why but I never liked a girl before, not even once. I think that maybe I don't know the right one, or never met one before. As I said Sakura, a real and annoying bitch. Four years earlier she didn't understand the meaning of personal space, Ino isn't like that but when they are together its like the World War lll is starting. But luckily, Ino started dating Shikamaru 2 years ago and they are still together, and now I consider her as a friend, not a best friend but still. Sakura is a little more… difficult to make her listen to you.

After Ino gave up on me I was all like "Oh yeah, the ugly slut is finally going to let me rest and won't be all over my pretty Uchiha ass" but… no. It was the worst time for me cuz she saw it as an opportunity to get to spend some time with her or some feminine shit like that. Maybe I was a little rough at telling her that I didn't like her in front of all the school, but she got the point and now she lets me alone. We're cool now, thought. But there's still something about her that makes me wanna grab her by her stupid dyed hair, start spinning her around and sent her flying up to Chouji's ass.

And why so much hate? I don't really know but I think it might be related to the little idiotic blond. He always liked her, and I mean ALWAYS. When we were younger it didn't bother me but now by skin boils like someone is making burgers on my abs. Now he doesn't like her but… still. I hate how she treated him all this years just to get to me. But now they are close friends. And that's what makes me wanna make her smell Chouji's ass. I am overly protective with Naruto, I mean its normal for an Uchiha to be protective, but I found that this is just… unhealthy. But I never make it obvious for him or he'll star with shit like "awe, Uchiha is playing to be my daddy. I didn't know you liked me that much, you little Teme." She can only see him as a friend and the same for him but… aagh! Stupid mothafucka bitch.

I barely looked at Naruto through the corner of my eye to see him with his pens inside his nose. "Childish idiot…" I thought, but a small smile spread across my lips. I met Naruto at primary. Third year to be precise. When we met it was… explosive. We fought all the time for everything. It stayed like that for the next err… five years. Until one day a creepy guy with no eyebrows and a strange tattoo (for god's sake we had 9 years old! How could he had a tattoo in his fucking forehead and no one told him anything?) Named Gaara started punching Naruto just for fun. That's when the "Uchiha Protective Mode (all rights reserved)" stepped in and I saved Naruto from the freak that talked alone and I was his hero. It was strange because we could fight against each other and beat the shit out of us but no one else could touch the other one or we'll make them crap. Naruto had fought with me against a crazy paedophile who wanted to rape me.

The guy was practically putting his hand on my ass and his dick on my mouth when Naruto stepped in and almost killed him. Okay, so I didn't have that much participation on the fight, but I was fucking scared, man! Do you know what is like to have a weird guy with a fucking tongue as long as an African dick trying to get into your pants? THAT is traumatizing. So since then, things changed. We grew more attached to each other and now here we are, as best friend who had awkward situations involving hard cocks between them.

My expression turned stiff as I started remembering all those _situations_. There are happening a lot of those situations lately. For example last week we were at my house, trying to look at a movie…

"Shut the hell up, dobe! I wanna see the fucking movie!" I smacked Naruto in the forehead.

"Aaah! What the hell bastard? I was just remarking an obvious point for you!" He said with a big smile.

"You idiot, I already told you! THE GUY ISN'T A GIRL!" I said exasperated.

"You are wrong! You just don't want to admit that you aren't as intelligent as everyone thinks you are! But I know the truth about you being a stupid asswipe!" he said with an arrogant tone, getting closer to me.

"You are so stupid." I said annoyed. "Do you see that he has boobs?" I said in an obvious tone. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but I started talking first. "AND he clearly has a bulge in his crotch. Maybe his voice is a little feminine and use makeup BUT you should now that he's a dude! I mean the clear example of a guy like that is… you." I said with a cocky grin.

"HEY!" he jumped in the coach we were sharing in the TV room, grabbing the bag of Cheetos form my lap and taking a large amount into his mouth. "I'md mode manly dan yd-dou!" he said in a sad attempt to talk and chew at the same time. The dobe is made to do a thing at a time; two is just too much for him. I snorted.

"Hn. Whatever. Don't choke on those things. Or get diabetes." I said ironically, finally paying attention to the movie.

We were silent for a few minutes and when I think that I would finally had a chance to actually see the movie when I felt a thing on my ear. Silently and with a blank expression I turned my head in the direction of Naruto who was looking insistently at me. "Did you just threw me a Cheeto?" I said calmly.

"…Maybe" he said with a serious expression too.

We were silent for a moment, just looking at each other. In the room there was only the sound of our breaths and the movie playing silently. THEN we both jumped on the seat, me trying to get the fucking bag of Cheetos from the brain-dead dobe and him trying to get away.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed.

"Never!" he said dramatically with a wide smile on his lips pushing me away with his foot.

"Gaah! You fucking asshole! Give that fountain of calories to me right now or I'll castrate you!" I yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him close to me, both falling flat on the coach while keeping fighting.

We kept fighting, punches, kicks, and swears being thrown. I grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him closer, tying to get him to throw the bag. He kicked me on the ankle making us fall.

…and the bag of Cheetos felt to the floor spreading them…

His breath was hot against my open mouth, inhaling that sweet sent while trying to catch my breath. I had him under me, his hands pinned above his head, my legs were between his, and we were so close that our chests were touching each other, heat radiating from him. My head was just above from his, my hands over his head holding his wrists making it difficult for me to keep the balance, so I moved to get myself comfortable, ending up having Naruto's legs closing on my waist. My eyes met his and I was just unable to speak. Those eyes revealed something more than what they normally do. As blue as ever they were focused on me, a big blush spread over his cheeks, which for me, make him look cute. I wanted to lower my head and kiss those whiskered cheeks. Then my eyes lowered to his half open mouth. His pink lips were juicy and seemed soft. When he noticed my eyes on his mouth, he hissed and licked his lips, and I was sure it was unintentional. The tip of his tongue being exposed caused my eyes narrowing, and my breath now in a steady peace.

I slightly lowered my head, watching impatiently as his breath was caught in his throat. Suddenly his eyes closed and his breath became steadier. His lips parted even more as if expecting to be touched. The only think that passed through my mind in that moment was that I had to taste those lips, to have his lower lip between my teeth and rip them apart…

"…Naruto" _whoaah, was that my voice?_ It sounded husky and more… deep. Much deeper than normal. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, looking at me expectantly. Now I could look at something different in his eyes. They were darker and… and I could see them as if they were on fire.

"S-sasuke…" the entire room felt hot, I was hot! *in both ways aww… ow shit I get into the story heh heh, forgive this perverted and unserious writer, I don't have a life…* his voice was like a moan, the way he said it, how his lips parted and his silent but manly voice vibrated into the room setting me on fire. I wanted to hear my name again coming from those lips, I wanted to hear it louder and in steady peace. I wanted to feel Naruto, make him say my name numerous times, make his knees fail and make him want to explode and I knew I was the only one who could do that. I'm a little possessive, I get it.

"Just… a little closer…" I said lowering my head a little bit more, with a voice that I don't even now from where it comes, I don't now how am I able to even speak in the middle of this situation! My eyes were suddenly closing, feeling the climax around us. _He's my best friend… it can't be that bad. And he looks like he is rather looking for this…_

"Hah… Sasu—"and suddenly the door flew open in an instant revealing a figure outside about to enter the room. I heard Naruto squeaking when I moved a little bit too fast too furious and ended up falling headfirst to the floor.

"Ottouto-chan! Naru-chaaaaan! I'm here!" said Itachi in a high-pitched voice. He entered the room with his arms wide open as if expecting a hug, hell I can even see the rainbows forming beside him. Yeah, this is my brother, the one with the gay porn. Actually, it explains a lot.

"O-oh… hey, Itachi!" said Naruto in a whisper, his face totally red as a tomato. I grunted as an animal and stood up from my comfortable place on the floor, letting the form of my nose perfectly marked on the floor by the hard hit I gave it. _Poor floor, maybe it hurts the most to him…_

"What are you doing here?" I spat at my brother with the icy tone that only I could make.

"Aren't you happy of seeing your older brother, Sasuke-kun? Me, that headed earlier from work just to have some time with you, that even brought home Chinese food and was disposed to hear you, understand you… that's what I get after all that?" he said with a dramatic tone, putting his hand over his head. I could see the heavy rain and the flashlight behind him, giving a perfect scenario for the drama queen he is. "OH!" he said, suddenly all the sadness from before gone and a devilish grin replaced it… _this is going to be bad…_ "Now I get it! I'm sooo sooo sooooo sorry for interrupting your demonstration of love! You could have told me that you were making out in here and I wouldn't have made such a scene, Sasuke. How inconsiderate of you, Sasuke!" he said with his arrogant tone.

"Itachi… you fucking!—" I yelled while giving a step forward, ready to cut Itachi's balls when I felt a light push on my chest. Looking down I saw Naruto's hand on it, trying to calm me down. HOW COULD HE?

"Heh heh he… it isn't what you thing Itachi! We were just… seeing a movie! Nothing with love! What are you talking about? This teme? And me? Hah! He doesn't even show love to his mum! Heh heh heh…" said Naruto with a huge blush, but fake confidence in his tone.

WHAT? This stupid bastard just got in the middle of our "about-to-kind-of-making out session" and you insult ME? Oh Itachi I'm soooo going to cut YOUR FUCKING FINGERS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! AND THEN I'LL RIP APPART YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FAGGOT TOES AND PUSH THEM ALL UP YOUR-!

"Ow, so sad to hear that, Naru-chan. If you say so, then I'll believe you just because you have a pretty blush on your cheeks! It makes you look like a fish, aww." What on heaven and earth makes you think that fishes are fucking CUTE? "Well, there is Chinese food down there, kids! Let's all dinner together! Come down! Wiiiiii!" and then he was gone leaving a tray of rainbows and bunnies behind, and two embarrassed and hormonal teens alone in an embarrassing situation. Why does Itachi ruins everything?

"Err…" Naruto said. I suppose he can't say anything either, we were about to kiss! In what part of the world is normal to kiss your best MALE friend?

"We should go and… yeah." I said pointing towards the stairs. I couldn't even see him directly, it was so embarrassing. Uchihas don't get embarrassed! I wasn't embarrassed! I was just… overwhelmed by an awkward situation that makes me wanna go and die into an underground hole. That's it.

"Aah… I think I'm—I'm going home. It's a little bit late and… uh, stuck up vampires like you tend to kill innocent little hot teens like me and then rape them by this time. So… right." He said focussing his eyes on everything but me. Hn. The part about rape isn't that bad… _wha—wait_!

"Y-yeah. Don't want that to happen. I, err, I'll walk you to the door." I said scratching the back of my neck in an awkward way.

"Sure."

And then silence. We walked in total silence to the door. It's so ironic, cuz every day, every fucking minute I'm trying to make the dobe shut up, but when I want him to actually talk to forget the random situation he doesn't!

There was just the sound of our steps and the light singing of Itachi that came from the large dinner table.

"Oh, Naruto! Are you going now? So early!" he said with a disappointed smile.

"Yeah, mum won't like if I stay too long out. Ya' know, moms." He said. I didn't believe a bit his lie, but whatever, I didn't want to be stuck in this strange mood all night.

"Aww, then its okay. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!" said Itachi before running inside the kitchen again, singing "Wouldn't it be nice" from the Beach Boys. _Is he adopted?_ "Oh, by the way Naruto!" he said while he stuck his head out from the kitchen door. "Come here whenever you want to! Sasuke can't live without you! He can't stop talking about you! I've actually heard him scream your name when he's in the bathroom. Foolish little brother. Well, g'night!"

"Itachi!" I yelled in a tone that was animalistic. I was reconsidering the thing about your fingers but now I know THAT I SHOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISH DIGESTING THEM SO THAT I CAN MAKE YOU EAT THEM AGAIN! "Don't hear him; he was dropped as a baby." I said exasperated.

"I know." He said flushing. It's not true! Well, not the part about the bathroom. I opened the door and lead him outside.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then." I said looking to the floor, still wanting to die in the hole.

"Um, yeah. Try to be quiet when you dream about me, bastard. So… goodnight." He said quietly. I finally looked at him and saw his eyes on mine, immediately blue ones looked to another place in embarrassment. He stepped back to leave, when he suddenly yanked forward and planted a kick kiss on my cheek before turning around and leaving. "Bye, Sasu." He exclaimed while running.

"Bye Naruto." I said awkwardly. When I looked inside the house I saw Itachi sticking his head from the kitchen's door.

"ITACHI!"

"Eep!" he said in a feminine way.

…my eyes widened at the thought of my memories. Why am I rethinking this? Uchihas don't get embarrassed or thoughtful over the same topic. I stretched my feet under the desk to return my gaze to Naruto, who was now too busy playing on his chair, only standing on two legs. He's such an idiot, I already told him that if he keeps doing that he's going to finish with that chair up his ass. Now he's going too low. The idiotic blond was too busy playing with his pen on his mouth too care about going too low, too far and now the legs were sliding and he's going to fall. Yep, he's going to fall. Oh, there you have, he fell.

The sound of the chair AND his head hitting the wooden floor flooded the room, letting laughs and giggles be heard. Naruto made an "Oof!" sound before yanking his head up and scratching the back of his neck with a slight blush.

"Heh, heh, heh… who would say, it's comfortable here!" he said with a big goofy grin playing on his mouth. Girls giggled and boys pretty much snorted, off course Kiba was laughing his ass off. Naruto suddenly turned his head on my direction and that's when night and day crushed, our eyes meeting. I let a small smile visible for him, and immediately he turned his head onto another direction. Why does he is interested in my reaction? It's not as if I own him… or maybe… maybe he cares about what I think of him. But why would he?

The bell rang in that moment, making all the people on the room leave. Naruto was still on the floor with a stupid smile. Slowly, I put my books on my bag and started walking in his direction. Stupid morons falling down from chairs.

"Guess you discovered the most humiliating way to the floor." I said grinning. Aaah, I love to make fun of him. It makes me feel more alive, I know that I like the suffering of others, so don't be bitching around about me being so "mean".

"Shut up Teme! It wasn't my fault! This school's desks are so cheap and common that they can't hold a big, hot guy like me. I don't see how they are able to support all your ego." He said pouting. I love when he pouts, means I am doing something right. "Now help me get to my feet, duck-butt." He said extending his hand to me, waiting to be taken. I looked at it expectantly and arched an eyebrow. Is he really hoping to be just helped like that? Hn. He looked in my direction when he felt no assistance and gave me a questioning look.

"Hmm… I don't know if you interact a lot with other human beings that aren't me or… or me, but normal people help others when they ask for It." he said with a big grin that said `I'm superior! Ha!'

"I do know the tendencies of people, but I don't understand your lack of manners. You can ask me nicely to do it and we'll see if I'm on the mood to do it. So go on, I'm waiting for you." I said. Ha! Take THAT bastard! He looked at me, obviously angry. I loooove that look he makes to me when he's about to explode.

"You have to be kiddin'…" he said narrowing his eyes. When my silence explained it all to the dobe, he just sighted in annoyance. "Why are you such an arrogant and stuck-up bastard?" he said expecting an answer. Well he's not getting one from me if he doesn't give me what I want. When I said nothing he made a sound between a Rooarr and a Gaaarhh.

"Sasuke, would you… would you help me here?" he said whispering it to the ground. Well, at least it's something and I don't want to spend all my time in here.

"Well, now that is better." I said grinning. I took his hand and helped him to stand up.

"Finally! You know, you can make a serious and patient person like me loose his temper. I wonder how is your mother still alive, she should have attempted suicide after she had risen a kid like you!" he scratched his head in a painful way and took his books. I helped him to get the chair to its normal position and started walking. He finally made his way next to me and we started walking in silence.

The mood between us now was a little… different from before. We were not acting as awkward and insecure like the day after the little "almost-like-sort-of-a kiss". Hell, we didn't even talk in all day! Now we were relaxed but there was still something palpable there, a little feeling that emerged to me whenever I saw his lips or his eyes on me. I know he feels it too because whenever we touch accidentally its like an electric shock happens between us, just that a… pleasurable one. One that makes you feel warm and suddenly very aware of the other person. And I know he feels it too because he gets a little shocked and looks at me as if saying "Did you feel that?"

"Hey, what'ya doing tonight?" he said suddenly, with the biggest smile ever on his face. Hell, he's like that fucking Cheshire cat or something; I can even see the purple strips.

"Hn. Don't really know. Itachi is going to be home so I might run to the hills." I said remembering Itachi would be the rest of the day home, what meant he will be talking non stop about things such as `spending time together' and `a real brother wouldn't let me die here with my hair stuck in the toaster'.

"Weeeeeeeell- now you have something! You are helping me paint my room!" he said with the same grin as if it was the most wonderful thing on earth. He stayed silently in his place, expectant to see my reaction.

"Hn. No way." I said before turning away and leaving, heading to the cafeteria.

"Wuooo wuoo wuoo!" he said standing in front of me. From where did he come from?

"What?" I spat at him. Is he really thinking that I am going to even considerate helping him painting HIS room? He is probably going to choose stupid colours! I don't want to stay all day long in a room the color a fucking orange!

"You have to help me! Or I might as well die! I am not going to finish today Sasuke, and tomorrow I will be all lazy and wont want to paint my fucking room and you will be bitching me about stinking because I would be too tired to even take a bath and you are going to became unable to sense a scent and my room will look stupid and mom will be mad and dad will say `your room looks as if you had used your ass to paint it' and I will be probably going to drop the complete can of paint on the floor and the other over my balls and I wont be able to have children and THEN you will be really angry for not enjoying your sex life with me! And then the magical pot-"before he kept talking I covered his mouth with my hand and pushed him to the wall, hitting his head.

"Don't you ever shut up?" I said scowling.

"Mhpphdff…hdnnnnd!" he said through my fingers.

"What benefit will bring me if I help you paint your room?" I said annoyed. Am I really considering this?

"You won't have to be with Itachi all the afternoon and… and I will give you a Twinkie!" he said cheerfully, getting my hand away from his mouth.

"…ok. But if you make me paint your room of a stupid color such as orange or green I'm personally dropping the can of paint over your balls." I said opening the doors to enter the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking the moment they saw me and a new conversation began the next minute. A lot of girls giggling and yelling "I love you Sasuke!" _Fucking whores… they are probably going to get pregnant this same year…_

"Yo!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed in the direction of the same table as ever. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Kiba, and the lazy-ass Shikamaru already eating.

"YO!" Exclaimed a louder Kiba, his mouth full of food. And suddenly there he was, a dark haired teen with sun-kissed skin darker than Naruto's and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks.

"It's so troublesome being with you…" said Shikamaru in the same bored tone as ever. His dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, as always. He had pale skin and his eyes revealing boredom.

"Hn." I said as I sat down next to Neji. Neji was a tall dude with large, light brown silky hair. His skin could match mine and his gray eyes were almost white, which was really creepy. But the majority of girls just found him hot. Thank god I'm not a girl or I would be going around drooling for Neji. And have a bleeding vagina once a month.

"I guess you are bothered by something." Said a sudden voice. My face turned in a second to see Neji's gaze fixed on mine. I arched an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" I finally said. Why is he always trying to read my mind? It's not like he can, I mean yeah he has pretty damn scary eyes and it's a person who is rather observative but that doesn't mean he can-

"Because you are scowling, and when you are scowling near Naruto means you are pissed off. So I assume it must be your fangirls who squeaked your name again, am I incorrect?" he said with a smirk in its place.

_Damn. _"I hate you." I said playfully.

My attention was suddenly dragged to the other side of the table where a blur of blond hair passed next to my ear. Next to me was Naruto splattered onto the table, trying his best to grab something that Kiba had in his grasp.

"Give it back to me, you fucking dog-balls!" he exclaimed and reached forward.

"Ha! You wish so! You have to stick your hand through my ass if you want it back!" he said eating a bunch of grapes.

"NOO! You fucking ruined my lunch! Now what am I supposed to catch in mid air?"

"Maybe Uchiha can give you something that will work exactly like grapes but has to be done in a more intimate place." Said Kiba as he began to laugh out loud. What moron laughs over his own jokes? Wait!

"What did you said?" I was suddenly launching towards Kiba. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me. His expression turned into one of fear.

"Ah… you know I was just… teasing the Blondie?" he said trying to make up something. No one ever says something involving my cum and survives. Well except Naruto, but he's a dobe and doesn't really know the consequences of things. Hn. Said dobe was now eating Tenten's grapes, who was too interested looking at Kiba's stupid fear face.

"Aww, good morning Sasuke-kun!" I heard that fucking annoying high pitched voice, and instantly Kiba's smile was back to place in his face… and then I was held into a tight embrace.

"Hn." I said while getting free of Sakura's stupid hug. She doesn't like me anymore but she's still so fucking annoying.

Sakura had, as I said tons of times before, stupid, short, ugly, greasy pink hair. And a men hair cut! She had green eyes, well they were rather nice. She had a nice body and was rather short. Fucking plane bitch.

"Oh! Sakura-kun! Finally you arrive! I'm so happy your happy and youth-full face is here now!" Said Lee, almost starting to cry. It's normal for that guy, don't be scared. I don't even want to describe Lee. Let's just say that green spandex suits are involved in the situation. But he's a nice guy.

"Oh, hi Lee! Hello, Naruto." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" explained that stupid idiot. He was standing immediately, greeting her as ever he did, with all that excitement evidently showing in his face.

I let go of Kiba, hearing as he sighted, and sat down again. Everything turned back to normal in few minutes. Well, as normal as this little group is.

"I'm telling you that! That guy is so scary! He has tattoos in the palm of his hands in form of mouths! Mouths, man! Who the fuck would have that?"

"He likes to stick his tongue out, I noticed that." said Ino between giggles. Ino was slightly taller than Sakura. Her hair was less annoying too. She had blond hair, much paler than Naruto's and had blue eyes too, but hers were a lot of tones les brighter than Naruto's.

"This new teachers are so troublesome." Said Shikamaru while trying to sleep on his chair.

"Oh, how can you tell that? Teachers are here to help and guide us! They are like Gods for us in this world full of knowledge! Just like Gai! He's the most—"

"Oh, God! My potato has something weird on it!" Sakura suddenly interrupted Lee to talk about a potato fry that is probably bigger than her boobs. Hn, how rude. "It's like a booger or something… oh, God! I'm grossed out!" she squeaked shoving her tray of food to her side.

"Gimme' here! Ol' Papa Kiba wants some of that!" Kiba exclaimed and launched forward to grab anything he could from the forgotten tray of food in the middle of the table. I just grunted in disgust meanwhile Naruto just chuckled in his seat. Ino giggled and Shikamaru just sighted.

"You are so gross, Kiba! That thing might contain an infectious disease or something and you kindly devour it! Ewww!" she said, slightly punching Kiba in the ribs while he devoured all the fries.

"Hey!" he exclaimed spitting some pieces of potato in my direction. I just scowled at him… if he throws anything at me that was in his mouth again I swear I'm going to make something a little unhealthy to him to prevent ANY more food can get into his mouth ever again. Ever. I think he saw my expression of "I'm-on-my-days-fuck-off" cuz he scratched the back of his head with an obnoxious look in his face. "My family always told me to eat EVERYTHING! Some kid in Taiwan may be starving and would want to eat at least a booger! And there you are throwing potatoes with boogers around! You should be more grateful, Sakura. Tsk, tsk, tsk…" he said devouring the Booger Potato.

"He might be telling the truth… in a rather unconventional way, but it's the truth. A kid would want to devour Reptar now." Said with a matter-of-factly tone Ten Ten, her buns wiggling in her head as she nodded. She has brown hair, devilish smile, nice brown eyes and always wore buns and Chinese outfits. She didn't wear kimonos but her style was based on Chinese culture.

"Reptar…? May I ask?" inquired Ino with a thoughtful expression on her face, her blond bang falling to her face.

"Oh, well, I decided I should name the little potato and since it had a booger it was rather obvious that it was named Reptar. You know, because is green." She said smiling. Hey! What's wrong with Booger Potato? It's a nicer name for a cute potato!

"Hey! That is a brilliant name! I might use it to name my dog!" grinned Naruto as he balanced his weight on his knees over the chair.

"What the fuck are you talking about, dude? You don't have a dog!" exclaimed Kiba suddenly interested in the conversation. _Right… so if Michael Jackson was a paedophile then… what is Kiba? How do you name the dog-lovers?_ "Do you?" claimed Kiba with a hurt expression on his face. _Oh yeah! They are called creep assholes without a life. _

"Of course he doesn't. He can't even take care of himself, how do you want him to care over a dog?" I said under my breath, smirking.

"Hey! Well I want to tell you that I used to have a pretty little turtle named Rita! And I took good care of her!" he exclaimed turning in my direction, pouting.

"Oh, yeah, Rita. Hey, can you remind me where did she stay her last days on earth?" I said finally putting my entire gaze over the blond, who was blushing by now.

"Uh-h… that's not the point! Forget it!" he suddenly babbled out and turned around looking into the ceiling.

"Do you mean the turtle that spend two weeks under the fridge?" suddenly asked Neji, forming part of the conversation. I thought he was dead by now… Hn.

"Ohmygawd! You seriously made that poor little creature spend her last weeks under a cold nasty fridge?" said a pale Sakura. Hn, yeah right, bitch. As if someone could believe you care for animals. Well, now that I think about it, it makes sense. I mean, you are a fucking snake and your family consists of fucking rats. Yeah, it makes sense.

"I-It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know she was there?" exclaimed Naruto with the biggest blush ever in his cheeks. I like how this sounds.

"Hn, yeah. It would be really difficult to imagine that since her fishbowl was in you _room_." I said with a devilish smirk on my face. Naruto turned in my direction, his gaze practically clinging knifes to my body. Hm… you need to get better at that, darling, cuz I can still feel my ribs. "How did poor Rita end up under the fridge, that is a real mystery." I said with an obnoxious look on my face.

"Whoah, men! That is brutal! It was just a turtle, men! I don't imagine what would you do to a Chihuahua! Ha ha!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Troublesome humans, trying to have control over other species. Having pets should be forbidden." Whispered Shikamaru from his calm spot on the table.

"Oh, yeah. And what about you lizard?" asked Ten Ten in Shikamaru's direction.

"It's an iguana. And keep her aside from this." he said with a cold expression on his face. No one EVER touches his iguana. Is like his baby or something. Hn, it's weird but it doesn't surprise me that someone as lazy as Shikamaru has an iguana. The goddamn things don't even move.

In that moment the bell rang and we pulled reluctantly to our feet.

"See ya later, dog-breath!" said Naruto at the time he punched Kiba in the face.

"Don't die trying to open your locker, idiot!" grinned Kiba, petting Naruto on the head.

"Hn."

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! Bye Naruto!" Said Sakura in her annoying voice. Geez, why can't she just shut the hell up?

"See ya!" said the grinning idiot. We walked aside to the other side of the cafeteria, to the locker rooms, because, yes you guessed, we have P.E.


	2. What Soccer does to a Man

We were at 40º degrees! 40º FUCKING DEGREES! What the hell was thinking Zabuza at making us play in the fucking soccer field? With the fucking sun rays so intense that I think even I am going to get sun burned. And saying that I got sun burned is really weird. We were all sweaty, tired, smelled awful… but we were still men, so the most reasonable way to deal with the scenario was using it.

"Come on, Gaara! I'm free!" I yelled with husky voice, running in Gaara's direction. At that moment Gaara passed me the ball. It came spinning in my direction and I gracefully received at the time I started running towards the opposite side of the field we were in.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Here, pussy!" I felt my jaw tense at the sound of Naruto's voice, coming closer. My legs started moving faster and faster_. He's not having this. I'm making a goal. _My lungs screamed for air as my legs improved in its speed. _Aaah!_

The sun was hitting hard on my bare back, I felt ever drop of sweat in my body. My hair was sticking into my forehead and the hot air didn't make it better. _Just a little more._ The way was almost empty, it was my opportunity. Then the fucking Shino stepped in from nowhere.

He stuck his foot out, at a great speed I have to say. No way, bug-boy! His foot came nearby mines, in an intend to make the ball to go flying away from me. FUCK YOU! My senses became suddenly aware of everything. He was leaning forward, making his foot reach more into mines. With my left foot I made de ball go up, and then I made my right leg go upwards. _I'm not going to make it; I'm not going to make it…_ I jumped him, completely! Well, he was leaning forward, but it doesn't matter! I made it! Then realization suddenly hit me as my feet went back to the ground. My feet started moving again, a faster speed this time. I was feeling like no one was able to touch me, as if everything was in slow speed. Adrenaline flowed through all my body. I gained more and more speed.

I was running to the Football goal now, nothing able to stop me. The goalkeeper standing limply there, yeah, be afraid bitch. My gaze became more fears, I was almost an animal. The goalkeeper moved his hands upwards, covering his face.

It was now or never, and I was ready.

My leg went flying towards the ball…

…and then came the sweet sound of the net being punched.

"Aaahg!" I screamed as my legs stopped working and my knees touched the ground.

"You are an animal!" exclaimed Kankuro. I barely moved my face to face him, the rays of the sun behind him, leaving me momentarily blind. Stupid Kankuro.

"Good move back there." Said Shino, offering his hand.

"Thanks." I said dryly as I took it and he helped me to get up.

"Hey, what was all that about? I was free, Teme!" yelled Naruto when he came in my direction.

"Hn." I said ignoring him. Here is so hooooot! The sun was burning me completely, my lungs burned and I felt as if my legs were going to fall off. Well, now that would be interesting.

"Good work, Uchiha." Said the P.E teacher Zabuza, giving me a blank stare. "Now go to the showers, bunch of fags!" he yelled to everyone. I think he likes to scream at us, since he doesn't have a life. Well, not that anyone knows of it.

"Good job, Uchiha! You are not a princess after all!" said Kiba slightly punching my shoulder.

"But you are still a dog." I said grinning before punching him hard in his bare stomach. He was sweaty, uhh. Okay, maybe I sounded like a princess.

"Hey, idiot! Don't ignore me! Why didn't you pass me the ball?" exclaimed Naruto behind me. I sighted. Would he ever let it go and SHUT UP?

"Because you would have screwed up everything. And I didn't felt like it." I said without facing him. God, here is so hot, I'm sticky and I stink… well actually we all stink but that's not the point.

"You are a bastard! I can do it better than you!" he said challenging.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He thinks he can do something better than me? He's so wrong if he thinks that…

"Is that a challenge, Dobe?" I said finally facing him.

"What if it is?" he said giving a step forward… and he was shirtless.

He's tanned skin was almost glowing, attracting my sight to it. He was sweaty, and I could see the droplets of the substance sliding down his torso and neck. He had his hands in his hips, starting at me. He had a defiant look in them, almost playful. He was panting, his hair sticking to his forehead. He showed defined abs, and his oh-so-yummy pectorals, as he liked to name them. He was shorter than me, but that didn't mean he was limp. I couldn't move my gaze from his body.

H-he's shirtless… _well of course he is Sasuke! Everyone is, even you idiot! Don't you see the fucking sun burning holes in you? _Well yeah, but I didn't think he would be here standing_… and what if he does?_ _Does that affect you?_ Well no but… I can't seem to notice anything that isn't his chest… _oh fuck, he's talking at you, Sasuke! Come on, answer him!_

"W-What were you saying?" I said. Oh, god! You are babbling! Uchihas don't do that!

"That I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" he said, almost making a 'Duuh!' sound.

"You wish so, Dobe! When I'm finished with you my feet is going to be stuck in your ass!"

"Oh, yeah? I wanna see you do that! I'm going to shut your mouth with yar' own words, you prick! Dattebayo!" he said grabbing the soccer ball in his hands.

"What ya' want? Just the two of us?" I said grinning, still coming out of my daze. What the fuck was that? I have seen him shirtless before it's not like he's, ya know… in awkward positions and exclaiming my name or anything.

Then my mind went flying directly to the porn movie I was watching. This is all what is about? That stupid movie? How couldn't I see it before? The shirtless and panting Naruto reminded me of the movie, that's all. Don't have to worry.

"Yeah, I only need myself to kick your pale ass!" he said running to the other side of the court. Then he threw me the ball, which landed flat on my chest before I catch it. I could feel my skin growing red in the sour are before I let the ball fall to my feet and started running.

"We only have a couple of minutes, Dobe!" I said when I realized that there was no one in the field, everyone probably in the showers.

"That's all what I need!" You wish so! I started running even faster as he approached at a fast speed.

When I noticed an hour and a half had passed by, and we wasted it just playing under the fucking SUN! Suddenly my feet stopped in their track as I looked directly into Naruto, who was standing in front of me, panting with his hands on his knees.

"I think we—we should stop, D-dobe…." I said trying to gain my breath. AN HOUR AND A HALF! How do you manage to be under the fucking sun almost nude and running with your muscles exclaiming for rest?

"Y-yeah…" he said looking at me. God, he looked like crap. Probably I didn't look any better. "…But I win…" he said grinning like an idiot. How can he still grin when you are almost dying? Well I guess I discovered the secret cuz I was scowled a grin immediately at him. The things that he makes me do.

I think he can make people do a lot of things you wouldn't do normally.

Naruto's POV

Hell, my lungs were screeeeaming for oxygen, my legs were almost broken and my ass hurts! What else do you want me to tell you? Sasuke was in front of me standing like an idiot, just looking at me with a big grin. Does I look that bad? Hah, I guess I do. He doesn't look that good either! I mean his wet hair makes him look like a model from a commercial and his pale skin glowed with the sun because of the sweat that made him look more athletic, but still… he looked bad! He turned around and started walking. Hey? Was he planning to let me here alone?

"Hey bastard! A-are you gonna leave me here?" I asked before straightening up too.

"I couldn't even if I tried it. You would follow me like a lost puppy." He said ironically. Hey! Naruto Uzumaki does not act like a lost puppy! Maybe I pout but that doesn't mean anything! I look so hot doing that! Sooo not puppy like!

"Hey! What does that mean?" I said… oh wait, I think I know it already….

"I'm telling you to hurry up, dead-last!" He was at the other side of the field, I could see his thing but guilt up figure move, and he was now facing me. He cocked a grin at me and I felt as if my breath was stuck in my throat. Where had Sasuke started to work out? I mean yeah, I've always seen him shirtless and all that best friends stuff but… hell, he looks different, I think…

His abs looked even more defined in the sun, the little sweat drops going into every one of the curves that Sasuke had in his torso. His arms looked stronger, and when he took his shirt from over the floor, I saw every one of his back's muscles move in the same rhythm. When did Sasuke's back became so extend and looked stronger? Hmm, when did I start noticing that?

"Like what you see?" he said with his view totally on me. Oh, yeah, now you are going to make me look like a moron who was starting at your abs. well, I think in this moment I seem like one, heh heh heh.

"Ha, you wish so, bastard!" I said turning away in a very childish way. "But… err, hey! Have you been working out?" I said as I lightly opened an eye to peck at him.

"What?" he said looking rather confused. Oh, yeah, thanks Naruto, you are making yourself look like a stalker or something! "Oh, that. Yeah, I've been going more often to the gym… why? It looks like I'm working out?" he said putting his arm right in front of my face. Was Sasuke so close too me a moment ago?

"Hey! Move away your sweaty arm, dude! You stink!" I said pushing him to the side. Stupid stinky Teme. Well, actually Sasuke didn't smell that bad. He always had his special… scent. It was rather light, but masculine. I wonder what lotion he uses. Hope it is lotion, cuz whenever I go to his room there is no signal of any lotion in there. The point here was, Sasuke smells good. And it is so intoxicating when he sweats, because his scent mixes with the liquid and makes a total new scent soooo masculine. Not that I noticed. I mean, I'm not sniffing the Teme or anything.

"Hn, you are not one to talk." He said moving away from me, heading to the showers.

"Hey! This is how a man must smell! Not like you that smell like a fat paedophile or something!" I yelled running in his direction. I grabbed my bag and turned around, to see that Sasuke was nowhere around. "Oi! I told you to wait for me, selfish bastard!" I ran to the showers.

When I arrived to the locker rooms Sasuke was already walking to the showers.

"OH, Jesus! WHAT IS THAT?" is yelled dramatically, making Sasuke lightly turn in my direction, giving me a death glare. "Oh… it's just your pale ass! Jesus Christ you should do something about it Sasuke, if someone sees that he may have a heart attack or something! Feeww….." I said removing my hand from my forehead.

"Hn." He said in annoyance and kept walking.

"Arrogant prick…" I muttered under my breath. I sat on the benches, taking out my clothes and shampoo from my bag. My muscles screamed for hot water, while my skin was dying for cold water. _Hn, what a dilemma! Who should I listen to? My sexy muscles that make me look so yummy or my smooth and tentative skin? Hmm… _

My hands flew immediately to my shorts, pulling them down with my boxers. God, I think even little Naruto is sweating… that stupid Teme gave me a hard time out there! I looked around to see that I was alone, except form Sasuke-teme.

My snickers went flying into the lockers and my socks were sent flying to the fourth dimension. I grabbed my shampoo and towel and went to the shower rooms, whistling 'Banana phone' in the meantime. I finally made it to the showers and stepped in the cold glazed tile. A shiver ran through my spine as the only shower was heard at my right. I think I'm going to pleaser Mr. Muscle this time and go on with hot water. That sounds goooood…..

I found the idiot already showering, just standing under the shower with his head down, looking rather relaxed. What an idiot, but now that I think about it… It looks like a good idea. I stalked in his direction, and made myself comfy in the shower next to his. I opened the hot water, instantly water pouring hard against my back.

"Ahh… I needed that…" I mumbled under my breath and closed my eyes, relaxing to the way the droplets were massaging my back. There was a comfortable silence between us two, and that reminded me that that's what I liked about being with Sasuke. I don't need to make a stupid conversation out of the blue because I know Sasuke doesn't need. We can be in silence and I would be still comfortable. That and he gets pissed off easily, tee hee.

After what felt like an eternity I finally opened my eyes to realize my body had rocked itself so that I was facing Sasuke. _Hmm, that was weird…_

Well, whatever. I stretched my hand to grab my shampoo, pouring a little portion in my hand. I looked in Sasuke's direction to found him washing off… hmm, I know what to do just now…. Heh heh heh…

I started massaging my head, making a lot of bubbles and soap. I closed my eyes and began a gentle massage through all my head. Everything was nice and quite…

"MY LOVE! My love, my love, my love! You love my lady lumps! MY HUMP, MY HUMP, MY HUMPS! My humps they got you!" I screamed in an attempt to sing in the same voice Fergie was doing. Sasuke instantly turned his head and started scowling.

"What do you think you are doing?" he spat through his teeth. I didn't even open my eyes.

"She's got me spending… OH! Spending all your money on me! It's ma—OUCH! That' hurts bastard!" I spat at him and finally put my vision on him. How dare he throw me the soap?

"Would you shut up and stop babbling stupid feminine songs?" he said washing off himself.

"Hey! They are not at all feminine! And that song is soooo cool and sexy I mean, come on! Even you want to start singing it!" I said and gave him a rather tentative look. Oh, hell yeah I'm going to make him sing with me.

"They're always standing next to me! Always dancing next to me!" I said closing my eyes and started massaging my head again, moving my hips in a suggestive way. "Trying for my hump, hump! Lookin' at my lump, lump!" then I turned my head facing Sasuke, and I have to say I'm satisfied because he was scowling at me. Hm, now that's weird. I stood just below the shower, letting the water remove all the soap from my hair. My sensual movements didn't stop and I kept looking at him through my whole show. Oh, hell yeah. I'm gonna make him sing with me.

"You can look, but you can't touch it, if you touch it I'mma…" then I shook my finger in a negative way seeing as his eyes were glued to me. Maybe he wasn't looking at my face… he stopped what he was doing and faced me completely. For some odd reason I was starting to get nervous for just being there under his ferrous gaze. His eyes were tempting and looked hypnotizing. But I can't stop now!

"Come on, Sasuke… if you don't sing it with me I'm never going to stoooop…" I said almost singing it.

"I am not doing IT." he said giving me the Uchiha glare.

"Some, some drama! You don't want no drama. No, no drama! No, no, no, no drama!" I sang louder, getting closer to him.

"Stop it." He said roughly. I'm near…

"My hump! My hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely lady lumps. My lovely lady lumps. My lovely lady lumps," then I turned slightly and began moving my hips from left to right, making sure he was paying attention to me. I was soo satisfied to see that he was looking down, maybe I'm too tentative for him. Hell yeah, I am. "In the back and on the front" then I turned around and spanked myself.

I was starting to think that maybe he was just ignoring me but then a grunt came from behind me and I knew he had watched.

"Aww, come on Sasuke! You know you want to sing and dance and all that! Come on! If you don't I'm not going to let you alone! And I have to tell you, I have soo many sexy moves! You'll want to fuck me!" I said teasingly. Maybe not.

"Ahh… why do you make things so hard?" he said sighting.

"Is it already hard? Wow, I thought you had a little of control on yourself Sasuke, but I see you are a naughty, naughty boy!" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, moron." He said pushing me slightly by the shoulder.

"Hey! Didn't you hear, man? No touching! This merchandise is staying intact!" I said in an indignant tone.

"Just, shut up, idiot." He said as in a whisper. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a little smile on his lips, making myself grin like an idiot. I don't know why, but I like making Sasuke smile, which is really strange, and it seems as if I'm the only one who can make it. It just pleases me to know that I can bring a little of happiness to him, that I really do make him happy and that he needs me in a way. And, come on! What is he supposed to do without his pretty blonde?

"Aww! You are smiling for me? Eepp, you are so cute, Sasuke!" I said putting my hands together… oh, fuck! I was supposed to make him sing!

"You are not making me sing." He said suddenly, getting out of the shower. What the-? Did he just… read my mind? Oh, fuck! The pole sticking from his ass must give him powers! Oh, god!

"You said It out loud, idiot." He said suddenly. Wait… was I saying everything? Oh, good! That means he has no super powers! If someone deserves powers it has to be me, I would use my powers to defeat evil guys and stuff. He would just put sticks up everyone's ass.

"How did you…?" I said confused.

"You were looking at me as if I was the strangest thing on earth." He said calmly, putting a towel around his waist.

"Okay, whatever. You got the point, so I'm going to make you sing." I said grinning, putting a towel around my waist and shutting off the shower.

"You wish so."

"Ah, I think how I can make you sing…" I said with a devious grin. Oh, yeah, baby.

I grabbed his firm hips and pushed him straight into the wall, putting all my weight on his back. He grunted while crashing hard to the wall.

"Are you singing for me?" I said seriously.

"Fuck off!" he said punching me in the stomach with his elbow. Oh, god! I forgot about the elbow! I stumbled back, falling right on my ass.

"Owwie, that hurts Sasuke!" I said running a hand through my firm, muscular, toned and so damn juicy ass.

"Hn." He said recklessly. Oh, he is not going anywhere! He turned around and began walking when I suddenly jerked my arm in his direction and grabbed his foot and pulling.

"Wha-!" and everything was so fast. He was falling and I was moving forward. His chest fell flat on the floor, and immediately I was over him, lying completely over him. I grabbed his hands and put them at either side of him. My legs were at either side of his too, making it impossible for him to escape.

"You going to… sing now?" I said panting.

"Is this just *pant* for a fucking song?" he said looking at me.

"Come on… please." I pushed my hips farther into his ass, liking the way his back curled into the movement. He had a pretty good ass too, I have to say.

"Ah, my balls, man!" he grunted fiercely.

"Sing and I'll let your balls intact." I said moving forward, whispering in his ear.

"…hmm…" he said in a defiant tone. "Okay…" he finally whispered.

"Well… I'm waiting…" I said grinning evilly.

"…My hump, my hump, my humps… my lovely lady lumps…" he said whispering it, not a little close to singing it, but I don't really care, because I know that's everything I can get out of him.

"Aw, good job Sasuke-kun!" I sad letting free his hands. The moment I did this he turned his back and grabbed my shoulders, moving forward and making my fall on my back, him on top of me, his legs on either side of me.

"H-hey!"

"You are paying for this, dobe." He said huskily. I don't like his tone… he made it sound dirty. His eyes with a strange shine on them.

"What do you mean?" I said staring panicking. You don't know what Sasuke is capable of!

"Hmm… lets see…" he said grabbing the towel on my waist, his eyes rumbling every inch of my chest.

"Wha—?" then the towel was flying away to heaven, while I'm here stuck with this stupid bastard.

"I think you like the feeling of my knee on you, don't you?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Don't do it! My balls are going to hurt for DAYS!" I yelled trying to get free, but he had my hands between his in an awkward way.

"I wish so." Then he moved his knee between my legs, slowly.

"Please, Sasuke! You are letting me sterile!" I said moving to get free. His knee was close…

"Hm… does that really matter to me? Let's see… no. It's not my problem." He said in an arrogant tone. His knee was touching me slightly by this point.

"Noo! Please I'll- Nnhh!" I said feeling the pain of his knee rubbing HARD against my balls. Not in a tempting way! In a way that makes you wanna rip your balls off, that kind of way!

"I always get my revenge, Naruto." He said lowering his head, our eyes locked and his breath tickling my chin in a funny way. I kinda like it…

"Ahh! S-stop it!" I said feeling as his knee rubbed faster into me, pushing further. "Ahh!" I yelled, my balls were killing me!

"…Okay." He said suddenly, grinning. Really? Is that all? I thought he was making my balls turn on fire… "But I'm making it in a different way. Let's see if I can make you moan for me." He said whispering it into my yaw line.

"What do you mean?" I said panicking. Is he doing the same thing he did on the morning? That was so awkward! Felt nice, yeah, but still weird!

"Just shut up, and you'll see." His knee stopped then and there. Okay, he is making me moan so maybe… maybe… maybe he'll give me a big bear hug and we'll go dancing to the weird place in which the people of Lazzy Town do the fucking program and my balls will not suffer!...or maybe he'll give me a blow job, but I don't imagine Sasuke as the sucking type. Yeah, I'm screwed.

Suddenly his knee was no longer on me, only the feeling of his intense gaze was left. But the way he was looking at me was different, now his eyes were full of something that I couldn't put my fingers on. Something that was making me have chills on all my body, an intense fire on my cheeks.

He lowered his hands to my hips, in a rather intimate way, his fingers letting fire traces on me. The skin that he touched suddenly seemed so alive, as if the sensations that my skin felt before were nothing comparing them to the feelings that Sasuke's touches made me feel. His eyes were now looking into mines, and I found it rather difficult to move my gaze, so I just kept looking.

"Sasuke… what are you doing to me?" I said in a whisper, but I think my words meant more than what they seemed to. The significance of my own words overflowing my mind. What was Sasuke doing to me? Why was I so attracted to him lately? Why do his light touches leave me panting? Why is this happening to me?

"Naruto I…."

"WHAT ARO YOU TWO PUSSIES DOING THERE? STAND UP AND GO FUCK EACH OTHER IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" Zabuza's words echoed through the silent room. _Shit._


	3. Family Talk and The Revenge of the Trees

So here it is chapter three bitches! I worked so hard in this so don't be so cocky and enjoy haha. PLEASE REVIEWS! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T HAVE A LIFE? Okay, enough. Love you and hope you understand my crappy English! Wiiiii

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm Masashi Kishimoto, I owe Naruto and I have him locked in my basement. Eat me.

**Naruto****'s POV**

"Would you like to tell me, what where you two doing" she said pointing at both of us with her slim manicured finger, "on the showers' floor half naked and in a compromising position, as Mr. Zabuza told me you where?" she said in a calm voice but I could see the tension in her throat… and that little vein popping in her forehead. Maybe is not little…

"Tsunade we were just—" I said trying to explain all of this, well rather lie to her, but it's the same.

"Principal Tsunade for you, Brat!" she said looking rather annoyed in my direction.

"_Principal Tsunadeeee_…" I said sticking my tongue out at the time. "We were just about to get up! As I told you before I dropped the soap, Sasuke stepped in it and fell all over me because of his lack of balance and silliness! That was it, just an accident!" I said before crossing my arms in a triumphant way and giving the audience a cocky grin hearing as Sasuke sighted.

"If you let me, Principal Tsunade," he said in his formal, arrogant voice, which was sweeter, sweeter much, than what he normally spoke to everyone else, especially me. "This was just a mistake from Naruto…"

"Was not!" I said in a childish way! Hey! You really think I'm going to just sit here and hear Sasuke said how silly and clumsy and hot I am? Well I'm not!

"Naruto! Shut up and let Sasuke finish! Someone here has the intelligence to make something _you_ said sound correct, so don't make it worst!" The Ol' hag spat at me. How dare she? I'm the hottest one in here (Sasuke is after me, don't be all like "I'm Sasuke's groupie and I am so offended!" over me!) and she is shutting me up? This people, seriously.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted by Naruto," he said giving me a side glance, "this was just a mistake from Naruto **and** me." He said looking directly at me, just as if he was saying `See, idiot? I do not make mistakes!' Hn, that's better, Uchiha, that's better. "We were just heading out of the showers when I accidentally stepped on the soap, and reached forward to find something to hold onto, but only found Naruto on the way, so instead of providing me the needed stability, he tripped all over himself and it finished on us splashed all over the floor in an awkward position, but it was nothing aside from that. It was just a rather sheepish mistake." He said, almost proud of himself.

"Ahh…yeah! It was!" I smiled to myself, reviving what had just happened a few minutes ago.

Sasuke was just about to give me a… a…. a _knee-job_ when fuckin' Zabuza appeared out of nowhere with all his creepy self and screamed at us for doing what we were… err, well, doing. Then we just sat up blushing madly, well at least me, because you see… Uchihas are cold blooded bastards that do not blush… or feel any kind of stimulus. Zabuza was on our backs screaming at us about being pussies and faggots and being a shame for Catholics and Muslims and that if we kept doing that we were going to have our assholes the size of Texas because that's how faggs have their assholes, the size of Texas, and all kind of stuff while we put some cloth on to be presentable for the Ol' hag… I mean Titsland Queen Tsunade.

"This sounds really fishy to me… but I'll let you go. I guess I have no proves of you doing anything out of rules because the stupid council didn't allowed to put stupid cameras on the firkin' showers, but whatever…" she said the last part as to herself. Hell, what the age does to you. "But another report of you two involved in any suggestive behaviour and I'll have to talk to your mothers about this." What the fuck? Is she talking in seriously? I mean, not my mom! I mean… we are not in kindergarten anymore so that she can tell my mom tha ti was mean to a little pal and kept eating glue, not! This was different, we are in fucking high school, men! …I still don't want my mommy coming here so that the mean Boobzela tell her about me doing nasty things with the Uchiha brat. She wouldn't want me playing with him again and…. What the fuck? I really got into the role…

"Ahhh Jesus! You can't be talking in seriously! I mean…" I said trying to make her see as I see things but noooo, she interrupts me with that big ugly vein coming out of her wrinkled forehead.

"NOW, you can go before I put you up to wash the bathrooms!" said the ugly dyed blond.

"Just shut up, grab your shit and leave, moron." Whispered Sasuke.

"Hey! I don't need you to tell me what to do jacka.."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" was the last thing I heard from the Ol' Hag before I was out running for my life with Sasuke following behind me.

**Sasuke's POV**

_God, I stink again… _I thought as I let my body fall flat on my comfy bed. It was already 9 o'clock I was just getting home. I had been all afternoon with Naruto painting his stupid room. And as I thought, he chose the gayest colours of alls, and also the most annoying ones… orange and blue. And I don't mean the light color, I mean the bright tones of blue and orange that keeps you up all night and makes you wanna hyperventilate when being in a room of those colours. Things had been a little awkward after we got out of Tsunade's office. We barely talked to each other and when I looked at Naruto he was blushing madly. But when I asked if he still wanted me to help him he just yelled "Hell yeah! You think you can come out of this that easily? Hah!" and everything was all natural as ever. And not as natural as Naruto eating grass like a cow, I mean natural as… him telling me bastard, I calling him Dobe.

Her mom was all over me as ever, for being such a good friend and helping her little Naruto with this, for having such good grades, for being friends of Naruto, and in one part she just kept babbling about me being so handsome and that Naruto couldn't stop talking about that. At that comment Naruto just blushed madly and yelled "MOM! That's so not true!... and don't say it in front of the bastard!" yeah, so things as ever. I like his mom. She is quite… friendly and is she reminds me so much of Naruto itself. He clearly got her temper and hyperactivity. And his dad's looks. When I'm in Naruto's, I just feel as if I were in home outside home. As if that was just natural, and I liked the fact that I am always welcome there.

Since Naruto introduced me to his mom as his "friend", she had been happier and in better terms with Naruto, or at least he told me so. I was too submerged in my thoughts with my gaze fixed of the ceiling, that I didn't hear mom entering my room. Her footsteps are even lighter than the touch of a feather. So when she just said…

"How was your afternoon with Naru-chan, darling?" into my ear, I couldn't restrain myself of squeaking like a little girl. In a manly way, of course. *Cough, cough*

"Mom! You scared the living hell outta' me!" I said putting my hand over my chest, trying to calm down my quickened breathing.

"Aww, it wasn't my intention, you know that, little pie! I'm sorry! I was just wondering if you had fun with Naruto-chan." She said putting a gentle hand over my shoulder. I fixed my gaze to her beautiful face, that appears to go against time, her blacker than black hair as ever surrounding her delicate face in a lovingly way, her lips curled in a gentle smile. This was just the mom I remember and always be grateful to have. I remember when I was a young child, and she used to stay at my side caressing my hair in the middle of the night, as long as it took for me to fall asleep, as long as she stayed. My lips curled into a small smile automatically as I responded to her.

"It was… it was fun. I mean not the "Yippie", way, but rather the "let's do it again" way." I told her as I remember the time with Naruto, he splattering paint all over me while I painted his hair… yeah, not the Yippie way. Actually it was… it was fun. Just to be with Naruto. With her it's so easy to maintain a regular conversation, I can be myself with her. Ahh, god bless mothers.

"I'm glad, my dear. And also… you have to take a bath, because you are full of orange paint that makes you look like a Tennessee fan, and you surely stink." She said with the same smile. God bless honest mothers.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll have that in mind." I said resting my head against my pillow again.

"Well, dinner is ready in 10 minutes, so don't be lateeee~" she sang the last part as she went out of my room closing the door behind her.

"Uh-huh…"I said resting my arm against my forehead and put myself in "rest-mode" when the fucking god that keeps an eye on me, and see al the harmful stuff I made to humanity as putting the trash in the non-recycling trash cans, entered in action and made Itachi with all his glory appear in my room with the grace of a transsexual ballerina.

"Oh, Ottouto-chan! I heard you arrived from being at cute Naruto's house!" he yelled as I heard his fucking faggot footsteps and felt someone's butt on my bed next to me.

"What do you want, sick weirdo?" I muffed through my arm that was still at my forehead.

"Oh, well nothing much, I was just wondering if you could…" he said in a low tone before he exploded jumping on my bed and screaming, "TELL ME ALL THE NASTY DITAILS! Did it last long? You used the condoms I gave you, right? Is he big? Is it true he has one butt-check bigger than the other one?" he said jumping over me. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING ADOPTED PERVERT! I shoved him off me and backed off all that I could, with a horrified expression on my face.

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" I said with a little too high-pitched voice for my own good. What do you expect from me? I'm fucking scared of this specimen who's in front of me!

"Oh, please, don't play the little virgin on me, little brother! I know you had some action in there! And I see Naruto is one to experiment with things, I didn't find paint that hot, but now that you put it like that…" he said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

Is this really happening to ME? Is Itachi really asking me if I fucked Naruto and… IS HE HAVING PERVERT IDEAS FROM THIS SO THAT HE CAN PUT THEM IN PRACTICE WITH HIS WEIRD FUCKTOYS? Why, evil god? Why do you do this to me? I wasn't THAT bad! I mean yeah, I once… or twice thought of poisoning Sakura's bra so that her almost non-existing tits would become red and nasty and her skin would fall off, but… I surely don't deserve this! You know what? You are an evil God and I don't like you! I like more the fucking god that created moms! So I'm just gonna do like you don't exist.

Okay, calm down Sasuke, are you really blaming a non-existing god/goddess about you brother's mental health? You have to be kidding me, you don't even believe in god! Well, just in desperate cases in which you want something but aside from that, you could be fucking atheist!

"Oh, whate-ve! Silly me! Back to you, little brother! How was it? Is he good in bed? Did you made the position I told you would be great to hit on the prostate, because if you did so then you are skilled enough to make this other one that is a little more difficult but, believe me, you'll just thank me!" he said almost making his face crack in two parts because of his bigger than big smile.

Okay, as I was saying, the evil god. I will just name you Elda. You are so fucking wrong if you think you can make this to me, Elda! I'm going to make Itachi's words to climb up your hairy ass! Yeah, and then I will eat your fucking face Elda…

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE, ITACHI!" the echo rumbled through all the house as a girly squeak was heard and the fucking travesty of Itachi headed to his room running like a girl, thunders coming out of my ass, fire from my mouth.

After my brother finally leaving me alone I could drag my ass to the bathroom and took a shower. God, all the water was ORANGE! Again, why do Naruto keeps selecting gay things without even realising it and still says he's not a pussy? Well, I don't know, the only thing that runs around my mind is the scent of food on my nose and now my feet are moving on their own as they get to the dinning table and everyone's already sitting down. Itachi with that fucking smirk, mom with her usual caring smile and my dad well, scowling as ever. Nothing out of the regular shit. I took my regular sit and was about to start devouring everything that smelt good on my plate, because, damn! Painting six fucking walls makes any man starve, and then my father interrupted my happy piggy-eating by coughing on his hand. Why the fuck does everyone keeps interfering in my fucking life? God, I hate you Elda! I hope Zeus's lightning will go up your fucking fat ass and it'll explode your fucking haemorrhoids and you'll die of a fuckin' hemorrhage! God, I think I'm going to become a doctor. Whatever, I looked in his direction, him as serious as ever, me with a fork in hand and in an awkward position. Immediately I straightened myself and looked at him in a more professional way.

"Is there a problem, father?" I told him regulating my voice to a proper volume. _Fuck! Just lemme' eat!_

"Well, is not a problem. Is rather an…" he shrugged between his own sentence, "…observation." He said with a defiant look. I waited for him to continue on whatever was pissing him off. I looked in mom's direction just to find her a little confused too. I think father didn't talk to mom before jumping of conclusions. Of whatever it is. I mean, I have perfect grades, my appearance is perfect and neat as ever, and I haven't done anything stupid so… what could it be?

"Yes?" I said with a confused look.

"I think you are spending a lot of your time with the Uzumaki boy." My father finally spat with his characteristic authoritarian voice.

And then I froze.

Does he know what we've been up to… lately? Did he saw me almost jumping him? Oh God… Tsunade must have called! That bitch! I thought she was merciful but NO! She think she's the shit because having big-sized tits! _Oh, I am so going to make that bitch…_

"And I have to say…" continued my father softening his gaze on me, "I'm okay with it." he stated. …_eat her own bile and then I'll…_what?

"W-what?" I said incredibly, not believing my ears. I thought he'd same something about my grades and the dobe's stupidity and my own superiority to him but… it came differently.

"You heard me right. I was starting to think you had no…interactions with others. That you were just other little… well, me." Said father with a rather weird expression on his face. Was it… sympathy?

"A-ah… thank you?" I said awkwardly. What am I supposed to say in this kind of situations? Happy New Year?

"Aw, it's true Sasuke! I love the fact of you having such a good friend! Naruto is just so adorable and he makes cute little noises when you grab his hair! And he smells good too! Aw, and the way you look at each other is just soo~" squeaked Itachi in a high school girl's tone of voice she would use describing a plushie before I threw him a muffin in the face.

"Shut up, Itachi!" I yelled exasperated. Come on! He hasn't a single Uchiha cell in his entire fragile body! I bet his hair smells like peaches! And I am not saying mine smells good but it seriously doesn't smell like peaches. (Is rather Kiwi)

"But it's true, son. Naruto is such a good guy to all of us, and he is rather cute too." Said my mom in a genuine caring tone. Oh god, please don't. If you start saying things like that I'm going to finish saying that I think Naruto is cute too, so please, please don't make me.

"Have you seen the way his whiskered scars move up in an adorable way when he smiles?" said Itachi in a hyper tone, turning to face mom.

"Oh, I know!" yelled my mom in enthusiastic voice, "And how his blue eyes sparkle under the light! And when he laugh is like they soften!" turning to Itachi.

"And he looks so innocent all the time! And when he gets shy all I want is to eat him!" yelled Itachi.

"Ow, I know! I want to embrace him and never let him go when he gets all blushed and starts babbling!" squeaked mom. Is she-is she really trying to abuse Naruto?

"God, here she goes again…" sighted Father. I turned my head incredibly at him.

"Does she makes this with regularity?" I said confused.

"You don't know how often…" said Father massaging his temples.

"And the way he chews at his thumb when he's thinking!" said Itachi. God, I think he's having an orgasm.

"And when he pout! But he only does that while being with Sasuke…" she said thoughtful but I think she just let it be and started babbling again of Naruto. I found myself being really interested in their conversation as Father just tried to die in his lonely corner. The way the described Naruto was so… precise. But at the same time it lacked of other details. Like for example… his smile. His lips curve up, but only when he is trying to suppress his laughter he shows his canines. And his eyes. They become softer in color when he laughs, right. But they become darker when he narrows his eyes, and if you are lucky you can see them in the sunset, there are just so many different colours in there that I think I might get lost in his eyes…

"And I just want to kiss him!" said Itachi, "don't you, Sasuke?" exclaimed Itachi in my direction.

"…Yeah…" I said with a weak smile curving my lips, looking absently into nowhere. Yeah, I just want to-WHAT? I realized what I have just said when I heard giggles coming from mom's and Itachi's direction. A grunt from my father.

"Wha-? I MEAN NO! OF COURSE NOT, WOMEN!" I yelled in their direction, just as the temperature in my neck grew hotter. Oh Elda, can't you let me be? I looked into another direction as I felt my cheeks hotter than normal. I could even taste the blush on them. The giggles increased.

"Oh, Sasuke, you are so cute when you are all blushed and embarrassed!" giggled mom.

"You don't have to lie, Sasuke! Aw, you are as cute as Naruto in that way!" said pussy Uchiha. (Itachi for the ones that don't know this.)

"Shut up! I didn't know what I was talking about! I-I wasn't listening! At all!" I screamed looking in Father's direction, just to see him looking at me in a rather intense way.

"Awiee, my little son is growing up!" squeaked mom before she threw herself into Father's arms and started giggling madly. "Aren't you glad, Fugaku? Sasuke is growing up so fast! He already has a crush on somebody!" she said, oh god, I can even see the tears in her eyes from here. Are you KIDDING me?

"Is that true, Sasuke?" Father narrowed his eyes at me. How wouldn't him? For him it would be too hard to even think about other gay on his family. He already has Itachi here! Well, he hasn't say the words "Hey, I'm gay" but, come on! We all knew! At my young age of 7 years I asked mom if she was mad at Itachi for liking guys. She was stunned that I knew that without being told, hell, without even knowing what gay was. So just imagine Father's position now! What the hell! I am not gay, or at least not that I know, so why is everyone annoying on that?

"Mom!" I said, my blush deeper, "Don't say those kinds of things! Naruto is just a friend, a really stupid, oblivious, and idiotic friend! So stop all that!" I said dropping to my feet and running out of there before they eat me alive. "Thanks for the dinner mom, it was delicious!" I yelled before hitting shut my door, remembering my manners.

**Naruto's POV**

I sat on my bed, looking into an intense orange wall. A smirk flew to my face as I remembered how Sasuke's butt collapsed with the wooden floor in that direction, just because he didn't want to get all painted by me. Too bad, I ended up painting him as well. I started laughing as I turned on my stomach, resting my head against my pillow and tried to rest a little after such hard work.

Yeah, a good moment of relaxation. Yeah…

Suddenly my arm jerked forward into my little night stand and grabbed my cell phone. Quickly opening it to see a picture of me and the Teme on the background, **One Message **written on front with bold lines.

My eyes widened in eagerness as I opened the message just to see that… woopsie, it's just from mom.

_**Mom, 11:36**__** am**_

_**Darling, please remember to pick up the cuppycakes at Mrs. Kushika's house. Love you, honey.**_

Oh, that's why she was mad at me when I arrived home!

I turned on my back, looking at my cell phone rather hesitant. _What's wrong with me? Who am I expecting to leave me a message? _I didn't have to work that hard to realize I was expecting Sasuke to text me. Come on, Naruto! You are acting like a girl! He's just a friend, why would he have to text you? It's not as if he had to! I mean, it would be nice, yeah. But I-I mean I don't want him to! Yeah, you don't want him texting you, right? No, we don't need him.

I tossed my cell phone into the floor, sighting. God, what is happening to me? He was here like… half an hour ago, Naruto!

I don't really know what's been going on with me recently. I can't really focus on anything, and when I do is just for little moments… in which I'm with Sasuke. Every thought in my head seemed to be related to him, as if my mind wasn't mine anymore! I cant' control my mind, okay, it's not that bad! I sighted and stretched myself, resting my arm against my forehead in annoyance. So… screw it all Naruto. Just stop thinking about him! He doesn't deserve it! and you don't really want to think about anything now, so just… fuck everything! Yeah, we don't need stuck up bastards now. Yeah…

_Please don't stop the music! Please__—_

I squeaked as I heard Rihanna at my side, my arms suddenly flying over to my little cell phone, who was happily playing _Please don't stop the _music from Rihanna now. It's a good song! Come on! I flipped open my phone and opened the message in just seconds before a big, cheesy smile appeared in my lips.

_**Sasuke, 10:03**__** pm**_

_**Hey, how you doing with your new gay room? Are you painting your nails without me?**_

I started laughing out loud at the mental image of Sasuke painting his nails a bright pink, his hair in ponytails and using a light pink dress that left his ass shown. God, I would kill to see that. Immediately I started typing, a big smile on my face. I looked at the message before pressing Send:

_**Naruto, 10:04**__** pm**_

_**I like my new room, but I felt lonely so I started without U. Are U mad at me? And what color do U think will go with my eyes? Yellow or purple? It's so difficult to choose one!**_

I started laughing my ass off as I imagined Sasuke reading the message, his lips forming a quick smile as he starts chuckling. Yeah, that's how he'll react. It's creepy how well we know each other, but I guess is normal for us. Five seconds later a new message was ringing into my phone.

I jumped up in bed as I opened it, _God, I can't wait to see what he wrote!_ I squeaked at the thought of it! I can imagine him… wait a minute! I am sounding like one of those screaming high school girls! What is wrong with you, Naruto? You have to calm down, it's just a fucking message. I thought as I opened the damn phone and clicked the "open" button. Calm down, just a message, calm…

And then I started laughing, the top of my lungs.

_**Sasuke, 10:06**_

_**Ya' know, I can go n' make you some company. I'll just enter through the window, just let your long blond hair fall. Hn. Yur such a bad girl attempt. What grl would choose yellow?**_

My chuckles became lighter and soon I sat on bed again, looking at my phone. Why am I so eager to speak with Sasuke? To know about him? It isn't as if I didn't see him every fucking day, I mean come on! I-I have to make up a solution for this… _need_ of Sasuke. Or maybe it'll just fade away! Like an eruption! Yeah, just like a pimple in the ass, it will go away!

And I mean, it's not as if I didn't liked being with Sasuke, because as I told you before, I like being with Sasuke! He's my best friend, for god's sake! And he was good looking so it wasn't difficult to see him every day. But the thing that thrills me is that… I don't know WHY do I have this feelings. Why do I need him, why do I want to be more near him every time, why does being with him isn't enough, why do every time I want more of _him_. Because, really, I don't fucking know what is this called, I can't even explain it correctly and that's the part that makes me nervous… that I don't know what's going on! The feeling that I don't control the situation around me, that I can't control _myself._

But I know what to do! I'll just… act normally until I find out what does this means! I don't have to be all freaked out! Come on, Naruto! Don't be a pussy, you can handle little Uchiha!

I jumped on my feet while typing the new message. I scanned it with my eyes before clicking "Send" and going out of my room, tossing the cell phone on my bed.

_**Naruto, 10:09 pm**_

_**My prince! In thy golden armor ya' shall fuck yorself. Hey, wut's wrong with yellow? I think is a cool color! And wut do ya know bout grls stuff? Oh, yea, little Uchiha here is one. Dinner time, bastard! **_

_Yeah, I can survive dinner without the bastard, I don't need his fucking messages, its just a few minutes. Yeah… good job Naruto. _I mentally pat myself as I closed the door of my room and started heading to the stairs. _Yeah, no more Uchiha through dinner. Don't need him. I'm strong! _I was starting to stalk to the kitchen, from where mom was calling me to come and eat with the,, when suddenly Rihanna singing inside my room caught my attention. Should I… maybe I shouldn't… _I can be strong another day, yeah, good choice, Naruto_. I thought as I headed again to my room.

I woke up with the rays of the sun directly on my face, entering through my half open window. I could hear the birds chirping happily from outside as I grunted. I moved my head a little just to find out that I had slept in an awkward position, my neck suffering all along. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. _What time is-?_ I felt a strange thing on my hand, just to notice it was my cell phone. I opened it to check the hour. _12:28, fuck, how many hours did I slept? _And then my memory came back, you know what memory, the one of me and Sasuke texting until… hmm?

I opened the Messages menu, Received Messages and gasped at the latest message Sasuke had send.

_**Sasuke, 3:54 pm**_

_**If I don't get enough hours of sleep ya'll pay for it, moron. Hn, look. There's a marathon of Friends on Warner. I think yar asleep now so g'night, dobe. See ya tomorrow. **_

3 FUCKING 45 AM! I was awake until 3 am by just texting with Sasuke? Fuck, you gotta be kidding me.

I stretched my self as I sat up, grabbing a towel from my floor that looked safe, and stormed out into the bathroom. Hell, I need a bath, men. I think I might die if I don't.

I felt the water relaxing my body, water. I like it. I like the way it touches my hair and massages every muscle on my body in such an intimate way that makes it almost erotic but at the same time so innocent. The simple fact of sliding freely through my body without regret and relaxing sensations coming along makes me love water. I enjoy this little moments of life, because at the end… they are the ones that count.

I slid my hand through my hair, my eyes half opening, my other hand resting on the tile, above my head, enjoying every single moment of the sensations the water brought to me. _I wonder if Sasuke feels the same way when he's in the shower_. A small smile was visible on my face as the thought of Sasuke closing his eyes and letting his face relax, without scowling or smirking, just relaxing, rumbled through my head. And at the moment everything looked so… clear. This whole situation with Sasuke seamed easy now.

_I really don't know what this sensation is, I just know that is warm and I like how it feels. I will take things calmly and just let them be… and everything will come out itself. __I won't let the situation overwhelm me! No! I'll be in control! Yeah!_

I smiled openly by my revelation, and straightening my back, looking up and yelling with the biggest smile ever:

"I'll have the control in here!"

I headed out of the bathroom with just a towel hanging low on my hips. I popped down on bed, letting it soaked on water as I let my head rest on my now soaked pillows.

"Hmm… I think I just washed my covers for this month." I said laughing. Then Rihanna started singing again, making me squeak like a little girl. A little manly girl. Yeah…with a moustache.

I flipped open my phone just to see Sasuke's name on it, a warm sensation flowing through my body, a sensation that was really alike to relief.

_**Sasuke 12:52pm**_

_**Hey idiot, how was yar night? Wanna come over to hang out? **_

Hm… let's see. Do I want to stay with Sasuke all my Saturday afternoon? Hell yeah, Is that help mom with her garden and whatever I do that she just starts screaming at me for sitting on her roses or peeing on her favourite bushes or something. Yeah, let's go to make Sasuke suffer. Maybe I can text Sasuke and make him beg for me to come over, but I was tired of wasting my money on stupid messages so I think I might just go simple. Typing, "send", easy.

_**Naruto, 12:54**__**pm**_

_**I had a rly good night, thnx, dreamed bout ya having no dick. How was yours? Yea, sure. When? **_

I started grinning at my message. Okay, I didn't dream about it, but it would be nice, don't you think? Maybe I can add the part about Sasuke having boobs. Seconds later a new message was ringing on my cell. _I think I'm kinda getting tired of Rihanna…_

_**Sasuke, 12:55pm**_

_**Hn, how sweet. Being a moron even while unconscious. Yea, barely slept with the marathon of Friends playng. Can ya come over now?**_

…_so I think it might work with Lady Gaga. Let's say am… Love Game? _ Right now? Hm… I looked outside the window, the sun was high on the sky, burning holes on the pavement. And mom was already outside on her garden. Yep, right now. I clicked "Send" button before you can even say "Quiero Taco Bell"

_**Naruto, 12:55pm**_

_**Shut up, Teme! Friends? Yur so gay. I'll be there in 15. **_

I think I'll just pick Money Honey from Lady Gaga. Yeah, that's a good one. I stormed through my closet to pick up some black sweat pants, and light blue T-shirt. I went flying to the front door and started running towards my old red Toyota. She's Big Pansy, and I love her. I know she's old and rusty and when you go inside her it smells rather funny, but I don't care, she's my first car and I totally love her! And she makes me company when I'm all PMS. Yeah, the good Big Pansy.

I stormed towards her, opening the door to the driver's seat.

"See ya, mom! I'm out to Sasuke's!" I yelled to the little red figure that was a little bit too busy with the garden.

"Take care, Honey! And tell Sasuke "Hi!" from my part!" she said without looking away from her roses.

"Yup!" I hoped into the driver's seat and felt the steering wheel firm on my hands. "Hellooo Big Pansy. Missed me, babe?" I said as I heard the old motor turn alive. "Yeah, missed you too. Now let's get going to that bastard's house so when can kick his ass at whatever we are doing. What?" I said lowering my head to the steering wheel, acting as if I was listening to her. "You like the idea of me kicking the Teme's ass? Ow, that's why I love you, babe. Now, be good and don't die in the middle of the road, okay? For me?"

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO THAT CAR!"

"Okay mom!" I yelled as I drove out of the garage.

"Come on, open the stupid door, Teme!" I said pressing again the ring to the Uchiha Mansion. Fucking rich bastards with their fuckin' modern rings.

"OPEN!" I yelled banging the incredibly huge wooden door. "OPEN THE FU-" and then the door was open, revealing a really calm Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow. He was wearing yeans and a white wife beater. A really tight wife beater.

"Hello to you too." He said resting his entire body on the door frame in a cool way. His eyes were as black as ever, revealing a little sparkle in them, smirk firm on its place. How does he tend to be so cool without even trying it? Gosh, I hate him! "Is there any particular reason for having you banging fiercely on my door?" he said tilting slightly his head to the side, looking at me from head to toes. I hate when he does that! He makes me get nervous under his tentative gaze and blush!

"Hi! And yes, there is a reason for me being banging at your stupid door! If you had opened 20 minutes earlier I wouldn't be here standing as an idiot under the sun and…"

"Sorry for that." he said lowering his head a little to speak to me to eye level. "My parents and Itachi are out to God knows where so I'm here alone. Didn't hear you." He said with a rather apologetic tone.

"Uh… t-then it's alright…" I said a little stunned. Wait a moment! He meant… we are here, like… alone? "Do you mean we're here… ahm…?" I said blushing instantly.

"Here… what?" he said confused, his eyes darkening. God! Only _You_ choose to be oblivious now, Sasuke!

"Here… ahm… alone?" I finally spat closing my eyes in a shy way.

"Yeah. Any problem with that or need a babysitter?" he said as he chuckled. I laughed slightly too. Sasuke always knows how to calm me. Even being an ass, but that's another thing I like about being around him.

"Nah, I think you can take care of me perfectly fine, Teme." I said making him smile slightly. "So, what we're up to? What have you planned for our incredible Saturday?" I said ironically, looking away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Well, actually I was hoping you to know what to do, since there aren't a lot of things to do in here." He said putting his hands on his pockets.

"Hn, lazy bastard." I said. Then an idea came to my mind. "Hey! Wanna play some basketball in the park? There shouldn't be anybody there by the time." I said grinning widely looking at him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said closing the door behind him, walking past me. He then grabbed the ball from I don't know where in his yard and we headed out to the park.

The sun was hitting my bare back _hard._ Droplets of sweat were coming down my temples and back. Every part of my body was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to me. I had my arms wide open as my legs, flexing them.

In front of me was a sweaty Sasuke, bouncing the ball from hand to hand, between leg to leg. His gaze always on me. Looking directly into my eyes. His wife beater was now sticking to him like a second skin, completely soaked, and I believe his jeans must be in the same condition. I saw as his strong arms flexed every time he bounced the ball. Every movement that he made was made with such a grace… and then he stormed in my direction. I ran fiercely to him.

He bounced the ball once and then jumped with the ball atop of his head, trying to send it away into my basket. _I don't think so_. My arm went flying away on its own, taking the ball in mid air. I ran to Sasuke's side, easily avoiding him and jumping as my arms went over my head, then sending the ball into his basket…

…_point._

I stayed there, gaping for air, wide smile on my face, giving my back to Sasuke.

"I think I… ah… I won." I said, resting my hands on my knees.

"Hn…" came a tired voice from behind me.

"Haha… I think I just.. ah… I j-just kicked your ass, Uchiha…" I said as I started to laugh, finally facing him.

He was looking into the sky, his arm covering his eyes from the rays of the sun. His skin glowed with the light. I could even see some tan on his skin by now.

It should be gone by tomorrow, he can't get tanned. Never.

"I think you did… Uzumaki." He said lowering his hand to his side, now looking at me. "Let's go back home. I need a bath. And it wouldn't be too bad if you have one yourself." He said grinning.

"Ha… yeah." I said, grabbing my shirt from the floor, Sasuke taking the ball on his arms.

We started walking back, this time walking on the park. My eyes started rumbling the area, realizing how beautiful the sight was. Everything was green, every part of it. The sunlight didn't reach the floor because of the high trees that surrounded the area. It smelled fresh, even some butterflies flying on the surroundings. The wind was blowing at the perfect speed, making my flushed skin cool down. I sighted openly enjoying the view of everything.

"It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?" said a low and silky voice by my side. Immediately turning to face Sasuke, who has looking in the same direction I had been 2 seconds ago.

"…yeah, it is." I finally said, looking down to my feet, smiling. Just then I realized Sasuke's and my arm were touching as we walked calmly. I didn't try to move it away, his arm was warm against mine and it felt rather… rather nice.

"I like to come here just to think." He said, making me turn out of my trans to look at him. He was looking at me, smiling warmly at me. Not a smirk, a real smile. One of those smiles that makes the air around you to stop on their track, capturing the moment for ages. One of those smiles that makes your stomach make flips and makes your lips curl up in a stupid smile which, I am sure, I was wearing right now. Is rare to see Sasuke smiling openly like this, and when he does its so… so special to me. I don't know why, but I like it, it makes me warm from the inside to the outside, and not only because his arm was touching mine, but because he was still looking at me with that tender smile.

"Y-yeah… it's a good place. I can imagine you coming here. I like it here." I said stupidly_. Come on, couldn't you come out with something more stupid? _his smile kept warm and cozy.

"Yeah… I can imagine you here too. The sight of you between all this warmth and nature its just so… natural. So right. Maybe it's one of those places in which you can be yourself." He said, finally looking away from me, smile firm on his lips still, looking at the tall trees. _My stomach feels funny…_ was everything I could think at the moment, my lips suddenly dry.

"Maybe it is. But I think it's one of the places I can be myself because… you are here." I said, without even thinking about it. Then I realized what I just said. _Shit._

He's like… he's gonna be afraid of me and kick me out and then spit at me! Oh God, what have I done? I was a ball of nerves by the time I ended the sentence. _What if he-? What if he thinks i-?_

"Haha… I think it might be that." he replied calmly. _Wha-?_

I turned to look at him, surprise coming out of everyone of my pores. Oh, God yes! He doesn't think I'm a freak! Yay! I an even see a little man dancing on the back of my head.

"You know, I think that makes a lot of sense. Cuz when I'm with you I can be, well, myself. I don't have to pretend being an annoying emotionless bastard as when I'm with everyone else. I'm comfortable with you."

And then my nervousness went away. I don't know if it was his smooth but firm voice, or his dark orbs that seemed suddenly dangerous or the fact that the back of his hand was playing with mine, but suddenly I wasn't nervous at all. Because it was _him._ It was just Sasuke, and it was only me. Just the two of us.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can drop all of the shit and just act naturally with you. Its… it's cool." I said, giving him a wide smile, one of those that come from the inside, one that could truly express how I feel now. His fingers were now playing with mine in a playful and delicate way, just the tip of his fingers brushing mines. _Yeah, as I said, now I have the control of the situation. That's how exactly I wanted it to be and now look! This is perfect and all that shit! Yay! _

"And you don't have to pretend being an annoying bastard, you are one." I said smiling, receiving a chuckle from him.

"And you are an obnoxious idiot…" he said smirking while looking at me. His fingers were warm and were now on the palm of my hand. My own fingers tracing the form of them.

"Arrogant prick." I said playfully, our fingers were suddenly matching each others.

"Stupid Dobe." His head was lowering to look into my eyes in a more intense way. Our fingers were, oh God, were beginning to interlace… little by little.

"Teme…" his lips looked so good in this moment… so full and pink and oh God, I have the control of the situation! Finally!

"Dobe." My head was tilting to the side, my eyes going from his lips to his eyes, lips and eyes. Lips and eyes again. The palms of our hands was almost touching, our fingers slowly going together…

"…teme…" our voices were whispers now as our faces were moving closer… and closer. Our hands were now perfectly together, fingers interlaced…

_I have control of the situation! I have the control here!_Our eyes were closing, little by little. His lips became so tentative and at the moment the idea of kissing Sasuke wasn't thrilling me. It felt natural and we were oh-so close, I couldn't even think right. But the only think I knew was that this was so new and I just wanted to kiss Sasuke. Kiss my best friend. Our cheeks were touching now, his warmth breath that made me want to kiss him fiercely was invading every one of my senses, his natural sent making me dizzy. _God, Sasuke smells so good. _

_I have the control in here… I want this… I have control! _Now our eyes were closed, lips parting, expecting to be kissed. _I have the control! I have the-_

…and then my face hit that stupid tree.

HAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY BITCHES! Soo, yeah here you have it, REVIEWS OR I'LL EAT YOU IN THE DARK! Oh gosh that didn't sound that good….


	4. Almost kind of Dry Humping

**CAP 4!**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Here you have it..." I said giving the little package of ice to Naruto, who was sprayed in my bed looking to the ceiling. His eyes wouldn't meet mine, he was flushed and I could already see the bruise forming on his right temple. He grabbed the pack being careful not to touch me.

"…Thanks." He murmured while putting it on his face.

_God, what was I __thinking? _I sat on the floor next to my bed, looking into the space. We were in my room, where you could sense the awkward tension that our bodies formed. Fuck, I can't believe it. One moment we were perfectly normal, well yeah, we were almost kissing but that can be perfectly normal if you live in Korea…or… something! And the other Naruto was spread in the grass, his eyes wide open in confusion and grabbing his face. My face still gets red in embarrassment by just remembering what my reaction had been. At seeing Naruto on the grass looking pale and with no idea what was going I just fucking… I just fucking yelled at him in exasperation and annoyance: "What the fuck is wrong with you? You decide to make a picnic in the middle of our moment? Are you fucking…ah-…" and at the moment everything clicked in my head.

Naruto on the floor, bruised on his right temple, his gaze was one of totally ignorance of the situation, the malicious tree planted in front of us as a reminder of what we were about to do. Well, it would be the same if it had just a fucking poster with the text "_Haha! You probably thought this was `the special moment', you loser! Busted! With love and hopes of you choking on your food and end up in a morgue, Elda." _

I think that in my entire life I was never as embarrassed as I was on that moment. I was yelling at Naruto, claiming to be his fault that we didn't kiss when it was the tree's fault! And anyways, why would I be ranting about it? It's not as if I had the right to kiss Naruto whenever I wanted! Gosh, I'm so fucked up! I think Itachi's gayness or whatever he has is affecting me in a serious way. God. OR I'll go through the easy way and blame Elda. Hmm, not so hard, I choose to blame Elda. But…did I want to kiss him?

Okay Sasuke, is time for someone to talk and since you are the seme here *cough* I-I mean the… ah, the one with a higher intelligence and common sense you are the one that is supposed to talk. Okay… start now.

"Ahm… y-you still want to take a bath?" I babbled. FUCK SASUKE YOU MADE IT SOUND AS IF I WAS GOING TO RUB HIS BACK OR SOMETHING!

"Ah- yeah. B-but what about you?" he said with a shuddering voice, his gaze still on the floor.

"Oh, I can take one in Itachi's room. He's outta town." I said in a more secure way.

"Oh?" he inquired, finally looking in my direction, but his eyes where not fixed in mines.

"Ahm, he went with his stupid study group from college to some convention of gay marriage or something. He'll be back in a couple of days." I said with a sheepish expression, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh." He said looking thoughtful, still holding the bag to his face, and I barely saw when a goofy grin spread across his face. "So we can see through his shit and no one will know it… hmm." He said finally looking at my eyes. They were calm and steady, but still shy under my gaze. "Buahahahahaha!" he ended his statement with deep voice. I barely felt as the sides of my moth curled upwards.

"Well, yeah. But I'm afraid of what we may find in there." I said crossing my arms, receiving a chuckle from Naruto. Well the mood was lighter.

"Ahh, true. Maybe we'll find porn for old pervs as himself or something. Eww." He said as his nose wrinkled in a funny way, is rather cute. Oh, shut up with the cute things Sasuke! You are starting to talk like a chick.

"Well… actually…" My lips acted on their own, and before I realized it Naruto was staring at me in a What-were-you-about-to-say way. Fuck! The mood was starting to get relaxed and back to normal and you go around talking about gay porn and penises and all! I had decided that, concerning to the gay porn in Itachi's room, it would be a secret that no one was supposed to know about. Not Naruto, not mom, not the strange kid at school that eats the napkins.

"Actually… what, Sasuke?" he said getting closer to me, his gaze not leaving me alone. Well, now that I don't want you to look directly at me you do it, right, dobe?

"A-actually I stink so I should go and… a yeah, you too." I said trying to run out of the room but he had an iron grip on the back of my shirt, yanking me over to him. Shit.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you actually have a secret? Like in the I-won't-tell-my-best-friend kind of secret?" he said suddenly angry. Fuck, I forgot that Naruto could be such a jealous bitch.

"H-hey! Hands off, dobe!" I said yanking my body away from him. "And it isn't a secret!" I lied. "It's just a… a _thing_." I said innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"A _thing_?" he said with a nasty accent, which means he is pissed out. "What is that _thing_, Sasuke?" he said putting his hands on his hips. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing_. Naruto looks like a bitching girlfriend_.

"I-ah… it's really nothing." I said chuckling. God, how can I be laughing in a situation like this!

_Uchiha's don't laugh. Uchiha's don't laugh. Uchiha's don't laugh so don't be a sissy Sasuke! Uchiha's don't laugh_— And then Naruto wiggled his head in the `oh no, you didn't' style- _fuck this!_ I burst out laughing like a maniac, my knees touching the ground and tears filling my eyes.

I looked up to see Naruto's stunned face through my watery eyelashes.

"What?" he spat angrily, but I could hear his smile. Ok, I know that I don't usually laugh a lot… or at all, but come on! Naruto was _bitching_! After some moments I finally got hold of myself and abruptly stopped laughing, just some tears remaining in my eyes. I ripped them apart with a disgusted face.

"Now, what was that, Uchiha?" asked Naruto brightly smiling.

"Oh, shut up." I said. Good, I think he forgot about the _thing_. "If you had seen your `I'm an angry overreacting girlfriend' expression you would have laughed your ass off too." I said ironically, getting to my feet.

"Hey! I'm not overreacting!" he squeaked, yes, squeaked. "And I'm not your girlfriend!" he said looking into a different direction with an indignant expression. "First take me out to somewhere nice." He said giving me a side glance and laughing. I just chuckled at his stupidity.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"So, hey…" he continued. "What was the _thing_?" Shit. "Come on, Sasuke!" he said grabbing my arm in a pleading motion. "Or… or you don't' trust in me?" he abruptly let go of my arm, his eyes and voice full of hurt.

"No! It's not that!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders. Fuck, now he's making me feel guilty. Great move, dobe.

"Of course it is. You don't trust me. That's it, it's not a great deal." He said coldly looking away from me. I can taste the hurt in his words, his eyes suddenly narrowing and becoming a sad, pale blue.

"Naruto, come on! Don't be such a girl!" I yelled and he got out of my grip. Why is he acting so stubbornly!

"Ah! Excuse me? A girl!" he spat angrily. Great, Uchiha. Just…great. He grabbed the doorknob of was about to open the door. _He's about to go! Do something, stupid duck-butt!_ I though to myself.

"OKAY!" I yelled exhausted. "Okay, I'll show you! Just… don't go, okay?" I said indignantly looking at the floor.

"You sure?" asked Naruto in a suspicious way, not as angry as before, I see.

"Y-yeah, I'll show you. I promise." I sighed. _Okay now, I didn't tell you to agree! _Oh, shut up, conscious!

"So… what is it?" he said crossing his arms, still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I-I'll bring it from Itachi's room. Just sit down or something." I said exasperated, walking past the dobe.

"Suave!" he chirped happily, his scowl changing into the mere face of innocence and happiness, almost flying to lay down on my bed.

"Stupid blond idiots…" I whispered under my breath before heading to Itachi's room.

"Hey, I heard that!"

I had the DVD in my bare hands, just looking at it as if I had a chance that he developed wings and went flying to the fifth dimension so that I had an excuse for Naruto. I sighed again. I can't believe I'm about to go inside my room, play the stupid movie and fuck up everything again. I mean, I come on! We are still a little shaken out from before and now this! I'm gonna rip Naruto's balls off and feed them to Itachi.

But then an idea popped in my little pretty head: and what if Naruto is curious too? _Well easy, Uchiha. You just tell him that you are curious too and that you want to experiment just like him. _But what if he isn't? _Well he is going to be when you start messing up with his head. _And then… what? _We'll have the dobe to ourselves, Sasuke! What do you think is next? Or don't you want to experiment as well? _Well… it's just that I'm still not sure of what my feelings are towards Naruto and… _And you don't want to find out with this little experiment? _...well, yes but… _There you have it, cute ass! _

Wow… I'm evil. With a devilish smirk on place I entered my room, just to be greeted by a very comfortable, very spread out on my bed Dobe.

"Suit yourself, dobe." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, and show me already." He said almost bouncing on my bed.

"Okay… but first of all, I want you to know that THIS IS NOT MINE! I found this on Itachi's room, I inform you. And maybe the content of this DVD is a little bit… hard. So just shut up and accept it, because you asked for it!" I said seriously, looking into his expecting blue orbs.

"Okay, mom! Come one, just put that thing and drag your ass here!" he yelled.

"…Okay…" I said putting the DVD in place and stepping back to my bed. I sat at the side of Naruto's head, to have a good view of his reaction, you know.

With slightly shaking fingers I pressed the Play button and the movie started just where I had left it. Yeah, the hot boy under the other hot boy. I know, I'm really expressive.

His reaction was instantaneous. He gasped in what I like to think is shock, not horror. His eyes were wide open and he opened his mouth to say something but decided it would be better to let it like that, hanging open to look like a trashcan. I gulped loudly, expecting him to be curious and not wanting to spit at me, kick me and then shout "you are a pervert that wants to rape me, Sasuke! We are no longer best friends!" and go out of my room forever. _Please the first option, please the first option!_ I closed my eyes when I heard Naruto's breaths come out in pants. Fuck you, Uchiha! You started this, now finish it!

"So…?" I asked with a flat tone, when I was a totally nervous and wanted to puke.

"…" he didn't respond, just kept looking at the TV. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes narrowed. I heard a moan on the background, but I refused to look at the movie again. "….Well…." he said in a whisper, not looking at me.

"Well…what?" I finally spat. God, I can't take this, I just need to know that he isn't thinking that I'm a perv. Maybe I overreacted. He finally looked at me with shyness evident in his eyes.

"Well, it's…porn." He said stupidly. Thank you for clarifying that to me, Naruto! I didn't know it, now would you excuse me, I need to poke my eyes massively and wait till you say something intelligent.

"Well, Duh!" I said to his obviousness. My temper is starting to rise…

"So… what do you want me to tell you?" he said looking at me confused. He can't be serious! Isn't he even a little bit… curious?

"Fuck, Dobe! It's fucking gay porn! Don't you get it?" I yelled panting.

"Hey don't shout at me, Teme! you know I don't like to be yelled at!" he said pouting. "I know it's gay porn, so what? It's not a big deal." He said still blushing. "I have already seen it once. Not a big deal then, not a big deal now." He looked in other direction.

"What the—you mean… aren't you curious about it?" I say almost in a whisper. Well, I think it's time to start messing up with his head.

"C-curious? What do you mean by… by curious?" he babbled. _Hn, he is surrendering already? _

"Well, you know…" I tried to act innocent, looking at the mattress. "If it feels… good…" I whispered with fake shyness.

"It feels…good?" he asked dazed, as if in a trans.

"It has to…" I said getting closer to him, feeling his body heat. "Or at least they seem to enjoy the… the intimacy of the act, the touches, all the heat, the _pleasure_." I was referring to the actors in the movie.

"Pleasure?" he asked, finally tilting his head in my direction, his lips tracing every syllable in a hot way.

"Well, they seem to be enjoying it, don't they? Every movement looks so…" I put my leg on the mattress, just in front of his chest, and I got on my fours, my arms on each side of his torso, my head above his. "Fluid, and sensual…" I said in husky voice. His eyes look disoriented for a second before he blushed madly and started to get away from me, sinking in the mattress.

"Their lips seem to be on fire, their hands killing to touch more of each other even if they know that there is no more." His head was under mine in an awkward position, until he made a goofy move trying to get free and ended up with his legs under mine.

"A-ah…Sasuke…" he said with a shaky voice. His shaky, full of caramel voice, that made me want to devour him. To taste him and devour every inch of him.

"Don't you want to feel that?" I said with an intoxicating tone, my face now even closer to his.

"I-I…" he blurred out, still in shock.

"I can make you feel that, if you want to… cuz' I'm curious just like you. I want to feel it." my hand was in his chest now, touching the exposed skin on his neck. His skin was in flames and I just wanted to feel more of it, wanted to know if I could make skin in other places react the same way. Wanted his body to jerk for my touch… I wanted Naruto's body. I want him.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" he said with his eyes now full of shock. His lips parting and his breath hot on my face. He was trying to get out of my grip, but he can't. Not now.

"Let me show you what we can do… what _I_ can do to you…" I said grinding my lower body tentatively into his, feeling a wave of pleasure come with it, His lips immediately parting and letting out a strained moan.

"S-sasukee… S-s-stop!" he said with his eyes closed, his hips trembling, fighting the urge to rock against mines.

"You want this don't you?" I said huskily to his exposed neck, now going crazy because of his sent, his taste, his lips, his everything. I just wanted Naruto right now. Just for me. My hips pushed fiercely into his again, feeling his arousal rocking against mine, a wave of burning pleasure coming with it, another of his erotic moans invaded my ears.

"Sasuke!" he then grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me hard. So hard that suddenly my back was touching the floor. Wasn't I over my bed a moment ago?

"W-what is w-wrong with.., ah, with you?" he said panting heavily, pure shock on his face, cheeks flushed and hands shaking. He stood in the same position we were a moment ago, his legs wide open, revealing me the hard on I was pumping against like mad a moment ago.

"Don't you want to know? Don't you want to experience it?" my temper was now showing in my tone. _Was he rejecting me?_

"Shut up! You always do this to me!" he said angrily while closing his legs and going to his feet, whispering something about not having control or some shit like that. Wait-what?

"What do you mean by that?" I said angrily.

"You always molest me! Grinding against me and doing all that shit without my permission, well I'm tired of all that! Who do you think you are to treat me like that?" he was now yelling to me. "You treat me like I was a fucking GIRL! Well, I'M SICK OF IT!" he shouted.

"Yeah, pussy? Are you tired? Well you don't have to bear all this, so just go! AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A GIRL! You can't handle anything!" I shouted exasperated, but really I don't know why I am like this!

"YEAH?" he shouted with his eyes sparkling of anger.

"YEAAH!" I shouted with a bad temper.

"OKAY!" he finally shouted and headed to the door. And then he was gone.

**Naruto's POV**

I was pissed…No! I was angrier than angry…No! I was fuming! There was fire coming out of my fucking ass! _How dare he treat me like that? _I couldn't believe the argument that Sasuke and I just had. We never fought like that since… years ago! It wasn't such a big deal, you may say that, but for me it is! Because I was obsessed about having the control and everything and now here comes lady Sasuke and steals all my precious control and everything goes to the toilet and I can't fucking believe it! Yeah, I admit I was melting under Sasuke's touch and I was dying for his lips and, fuck, his body was so hot and sensual and was grinding against me in such a way that made my whole body vibrate with pure pleasure and wanted to grind to him in such different ways. BUT I'M STILL ANGRY!

And it's not just that! I was deciding my feeling towards Sasuke, and then he decides he can do this! And on top of everything he puts me fucking gay porn and asks me if I'm not curious, well dah of course I'm curious, can't you tell when I'm lying?

…Okay, hearing myself, I realize my reason are a little childish but they are my fucking reasons and I'm angry at Sasuke for treating me like that without my permission! Treating me like that when I was deciding my feelings for him and now I don't' fucking now anything and I have to start again but I can't because we are angry at each other and now I'm not going to see him again in my whole life and all because of me! But I have my pride so I'm not fucking going to apologize to him! That way I can see if he is able of swallowing his fucking pride and come to me and apologize, I want to know that he cares for me!

Yeah, I'm talking like a girl, but who says I can't? I mean, if Sasuke pounds against me like I am one, then I have the right to act like one in his presence and what the fuck am I saying? FUCK! NARUTO YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING GIRL SO STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT BRA IS BETTER FOR YOU! And that was just creepy. The problem here is, I want to know what I feel towards him, but I can't if he is acting like this. I think I just need some space and that girly shit. Yeah, I have to think about everything and, you know, see if Sasuke comes near me. But I'm still angry. Yeah, so angry that I feel my eyes burning with the tears screaming to get out when I head to the front door of the Uchiha's mansion, and why do these people make so many Goddamn corridors?

When I'm about to open the door it suddenly opens on my face, leaving me blinking.

"Oh, Naru! Darling, are you okay? I'm so sorry! Please, come to the kitchen with me so I can check that cheek, oh gosh, you are okay right?" Babbled Mikoto, worry evident in every of her pores.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay…" I say, because really I don't feel any of the physical pain, I can just feel my aching skin screaming for Sasuke's touch, my swollen lips, and my eyes burning to let everything out in form of droplets. Why do I have to be so weak in front of Sasuke's mom? "Mikoto-san, thank you, really I'm okay, but I'm kind of in a hurry so…" I say awkwardly, scratching the back of my head, my head turning automatically to other direction to keep Mikoto from seeing my tears. I always did this with mom when I was a little kid, turn my head so she wouldn't see the tears when my ice-cream flew from my hands into the dirty ground.

"Honey rea-… are you crying, darling?" she suddenly said, now her nice face turning into one of full confusion and worry. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that mom always discovered my fat tears, gave me a kiss on the forehead and say `Mom is here, Hun. Don't you worry, there is more ice-cream out there, let's go for another one, don't you want another one?' and lead me to the nearest ice-cream shop in her protecting arms, cleaning the droplets of salty water from my little, now smiling, face.

"What…? Oh, no is just… I am a little sick, really. It's nothing." I say when her caring hand suddenly grabs my cheek and gives me a caring smile, one of those that reminds me the one mom is going to have when she sees my like this while getting out of Big Pansy.

"Naruto, Honey, you know you can tell me. Really." She said smiling kindly. Yeah, I can tell you that your perfect little boy was just jumping me on his bed and that I ran out screaming like a scared girl. Yeah, sure.

"It's nothing… really." I say a little tired, tired of everything. My eyes turn to another direction when she still has her gaze in me.

"Okay, I trust you, darling." Her hand finally let go of my cheek.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. Now I really have to go, so Mom says Hi! See ya!" I say grinning in a fake way, but I think she bought it.

"Later, Hun! Say Hi to Kushina too!" she waved goodbye as I headed to the door.

With tears running down my fuming checks, my hands grabbing so hard the steering wheel that you could see my knuckles and confusing thoughts I arrived home, getting out of Big Pansy with storming sounds, trying to be quick because, oh no, mom is still in the front yard doing a million things to each flower that only she is able to recognize and get mad at me and dad when we don't notice anything.

My feet stormed loud and quick on the pavement, my head never turning towards mom so that she wouldn't see the trace the tears left and the red my eyes, checks and nose suddenly are.

"Honey, you finally here! You had fun?" she asked from behind my back, while I was being a bad son and didn't turn to face her.

"Yeah, mom. Mikoto says hi." I said before my hand grabbed the door handle, but before I could do any super-quick super-cool movement, a hand was pushing against the door, another one spinning me on my heels, and suddenly I was face to face to mom and her bright, long, red hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is wrong with you? And don't you `Nothing mom, I'm just fine, don't worry!' me, because something is clearly bugging you!" she said examining me with her gaze. Fuck.

"Err… I fell?" I said stupidly, just receiving a warning glace from my mother.

"Naruto, you know you can talk to me. Come on, I don't like to see you like this." And now her voice was sweet and tender and her hand was being gentle with my shoulder and the tone she used was just like the one she used when she knew I had cried when little.

And just like that, I collapsed. Why? Because I didn't like to keep things to myself, because I loved Mommy, because I just needed a reassuring hug and wise words that would tell me how should I deal with the situation, or maybe because my tears were aching to come out again, my mouth dry trying to not scream stupid Sasuke's name to the sky and admit that I wanted to do those things just as much as Sasuke wanted but I was so confused and acted like a girl.

My voice cracking and tears freely flowing, I rested my head against mom's shoulder, sobbing silently.

"Mom… I… I just…" I sobbed onto her.

"Oh, Naru!" she hugged me close to her, helped me move and suddenly we were in the kitchen, she wiping my tears away as I sniffed my nose.

"Come on, calm down. Yeah, good boy. Now, care to tell mom what happened?" she said with a reassuring smile, and I just had to, I couldn't hide all this feelings from her.

"Mom I…" I said trying to think about the correct way to say all this things that were maybe a little shocking for moms. "I fought with Sasuke." Was everything that came to my mind, and when it escaped my lips I realized I sounded like a crying girlfriend. Fucking great.

"Oh, Honey. It'll be fine, you'll see. You used to fight a lot with Sasuke, but you were hanging around again the next day. It's fine."

"But you don't get it! This is different!" I said putting hands over the counter, exasperated. Why in heaven and earth do moms know all but can't read minds so that everything would be easier?

"Why would it be different, Darling?" she said putting a red strand of hair behind her ear, just like Sasuke does with his bangs when he is reading. Not that I have noticed.

"Becaaaaaause!" I said childishly. "Sasuke was such a jerk!" I finally spat.

"Why?" she said worried.

"Well…" I said taking a long breath, cuz what came later sure needed a great quantity of air.

"Because I was making up my mind about what I felt for him, and here he comes the Teme and makes everything hard with our "about-to-kind-of" kiss, and all the molesting that I liked but would never admit it to myself, and all that about the DVD, and our hands touching each other, and his intoxicating scent that I love, and my stupid confusing thoughts that never make sense when being around him, and the football and basketball and how that wife beater made his muscles so tentative, the texting, his pink mouth, his silky hair that looks so cool on him, his cold but warm eyes that I could stare into for… fucking forever! You following me, right? His face it's always so, I don't know but it surely is his fault that I react in such a way when I see him and, OH!

Have I talked about his pink lips? And then I was all like `No, you didn't!' and he was like a pimp or something'. And all his body and, OHGOD his voice, and when he was whispering into my ear and how HEWASHUMPINGMEANDIFELTSOHOT! ANDHISBREATHWASINMYNECK and I couldn't breath and oh god, I just WANTTODOITAGAIN AND I HATE HIM FOR BEING A STUPID TEME!"I spat in one breath, more quickly than what I thought I had. I looked at mom panting, just to see her totally confused and probably trying to put sense in my words.

Suddenly I felt too aware of what I confessed and could only shout "AND THAT STUPID TREE RUINED EVERYTHING!" when I saw mom's expression.

"O-okay… let me see… ahm…" she said with her voice trembling a little. Oh god, please tell me she only understood something about pancakes!

"So, let's put everything together. Err…" she said chewing her thumb. "You are trying to make out you mind about what you feel for Sasuke becaaaaause… every time you see him you feel confused and attracted." She said looking at me as to approve her sentence. I just nodded shyly.

"Then there was something I think sounded like "about-of-kind-of" kiss, his lips and his scent, and I have to agree with that Naruto, he smells so good, its manly but at the same time sweet, you know what cologne he uses because I would really want you father to use it!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! Then, I have to assume you were about to… err…. Kiss." She said gulping. Well, it's difficult for a mother to accept her son being a little bit gay. Huh. "And, uh… you then talked about his body, which I think is perfectly normal cuz he has a nice body, uh huh." She said nodding her head. Well if that is perfectly normal for you then it is perfectly normal to grind against his groin too, right? "And he is pretty handsome too, as I always tell you, I am happy you finally choose to pay attention to me."

"Uh… yeah, sure." I said blushing like mad, because hearing you mom talking about good catches is just so fucking weeeeeeeird. But yeah, mom has a good taste. That is the thing that creeps me out the most.

"And then something about texting, and hands and breaths and then I think I heard the word humping in between lines." She said with a little smile. "Oh, then you said something about a tree." She is smiling even more now. Did she really pay attention to me all that much? Because I wouldn't remember all that much about simple rants.

"So… any advice?" I said looking into another direction.

"Well, Naruto… you explained all you feelings but didn't explain the reason for why you two fought." Shit.

"Oh yeah, thaaaaat…." I said nervously. NO, I'M NOT TELLING MY MOM ABOUT THE ALMOST-KIND-OF DRY HUMPING I WAS HAVING WITH SASUKE! "Well, let's just say that Sasuke did something I don't like because that makes me lose control over the situation and I just hate him and I am mad." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"The control of the situation, hm?" she said a little thoughtful. "Well Naruto I think you should talk with Sasuke and try to explain him why are you so mad, and if necessary apologise." She said with a caring smile.

"No! I'm not talking to that… that… that Neanderthal!" huh, spending time with Sasuke really has its benefits, now I know a difficult word.

"Naruto, I really think you should put aside your pride and talk to Sasuke. For what I've heard, you too really like each other. Both of you." She said in a mischievous tone the last part.

"Well, I'm doing it… if he comes near me and apologises! He is the one who should say sorry, not me! Until that happens I'm talking to him!" I said in a childish way.

"Okay, honey. You know how you handle you issues. But remember, sometimes we have to let our pride at the back of our heads and follow our hearts." She said giving me a light peck on the check.

"Thanks mom." I said now much calmer because, god I finally told someone. She got to her feet and was about to leave the room when she said:

"I knew you liked him! I'm so excited to tell Minato!" and exploded giggling.

"MOM! Please don't tell dad!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"Oh, Naru! Your father is going to be so happy to know it! Please!" she said putting puppy eyes.

"Please! I promise I'm going to tell him everything about my… preference…" I said awkwardly "when I get all this solved out! But please, let me do it!"

"Aww, not fun. But okay. I'm just going to tell him that you two were about to kiss!" and she took off running and giggling into the corridor, heading to her and dad's bedroom. FUCK NO!

If dad knows about this he'll… oh god I don't know if he is going to hunt for Sasuke until he has his pretty head displayed on his studio or tease me forever and ever, and every time Sasuke comes here he is going to be giggling and saying stuff like "Hey, wouldn't you boys like to go to somewhere more private as Naruto's room? Oh, by the way, Naruto, Your mom and I are going to be out for the night, so you two can make your `Boy's stuff' more calmly!"

I speed up through the corridor trying to catch up to mom, but suddenly she was already on her room yelling:

"Oh Minato, you wouldn't believe this!.." until I tackled her to the bed, and we both started giggling, but I was really trying to distract her from telling dad.

"Err… should I say `Cute' in a situation like this?" said dad, now distracted from the Tennis game playing on ESPN to look at us.

"Ah… sure! Mom was just trying to tell you that… ah… that I no longer speak with Big Pansy!" I said looking to her with hope all over my face.

"Oh, yeah, isn't that wonderful, Minato?" said mom giggling.

"...Great! I'm really proud of you, Naruto. Yeah, now would you care moving a little bit? Nadal is playing on the US Open and I really want to see it and… what are you trying to tell me, honey?" said dad, looking at mom that was doing signs with her fingers.

"MOM! It's nothing dad, really! Heh.. heh…heh…" I said dragging mom out of the room. "So… see ya dad!"

Mom exploded with giggles once we were out of the room. This family. Seriously. A small smile sprayed across my face, and I was suddenly wondering if Sasuke told Mikoto about this, and if he did, how was it? Was it as messy and fun as our version?

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, honey, are you okay?" said mom getting closer to me.

"Yes mom, perfectly fine." I said closing the door of my room and leaving mom outside. Really sorry, but I was fuming. End of the story.

LOL! So yeah, this is the fourth chapter and I'm so sorry cuz I was really busy but I promise you imma be writing more often! So suck it and really hoping you like it:) lol hahahah, btw I loved Kushina sooo fucking much in this chapter, she rucks! Wuwuuw, well yeah, Minato is cool too, but he likes Nadal and I like Federer, so you know, it's kinda awkward to talk with him. Yeah, I talk to him bitches. I have him on my basement too. Eat me. Huh, lol.


End file.
